McFly Fanfic
by fallingatthespeedoflight
Summary: Fanfic about Danny Jones, Dougie Poynter, Tom Fletcher and Harry Judd.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I was in a day dream standing holding a 'pets at home own make dry puppy food mix' in one hand and a 'butchers young puppy chicken mix' in the other, I look down at my new beagle puppy at my side looking back up at me with a cute expression as if to say 'dude I really dont care' when someone taps my shoulder, with a jump I turn and face them standing behind me,

"Holy crap! Oh god sorry! " I say with a cringe,

"Haha, sorry didnt mean to scare ya!... What I was going to say was Bruce here," the guy says reaching down and picking up his beagle and then continues,

"He loves the chicken stuff! Dont you little guy?" he says bouncing Bruce up and down like a baby, I laugh and pick up mines,

"Well, I guess we will see if Bruce knows Big Muddy here!" I laugh again and ruffle Bruce's head,

"The Big Muddy! As in the springsteen song?" The guy asks with a smile, a smile that is so perfect I realise who I am actually talking too,

"Yeah! Springsteen is my hero! He is GOD. By the way my names Kate" I say with a smile and hold out my hand,

"Springsteen is like a god to me too! Thats why Bruce is called, Bruce! haha, I'm Danny" he replys shaking my hand and smiling again, I knew it, I was speaking to Danny Jones,

"Danny? Jones is it?..." I ask even though I know its him, he looks down and scratches his head,

"Yeah, thats me! fan are we?" He asks with a little chuckle to himself,

"Well I wouldnt say, I was a die hard fan but I love a few of your songs, no need to panic I dont like stalk you or anything !haha!" I laugh and put Mud on the ground, Danny does the same with Bruce, then a voice booms from a few isle's away,

"DAAAAAANNY! DANNY COME HERE MATE!" The voice sounds extremly happy. Danny looks at me with a bit of embarassment,

"Oh god...That'l be Doug then... was nice talking to a fellow Springsteen worshiper! See you around Kate" He smiles, tugs gently at Bruce's lead and follows the laughs and voices and walks out of my view.

I do the same with Mud and notice something on the floor, it's Danny's wallet. I pick it up and head in the way he went, when I turn the corner I find Danny with his head in his hands standing behind a guy and a girl holding a massive snake, I walk up to him anxiously as there was a 7ft snake metres away from me.

"Da-danny?" I say with a whimper as the snake moves a bit, he turns and smiles at me,

"Oh, Kate? whats up?" He asks with a puzzled expression,

"Your wallet must have fallen out when you picked up Bruce" I hand it to him and he takes it,

"Shit! Thanks! Wouldnt have got far without it! haha" he laughs at himself again, I smile back and we both look at the snake.

"What is he doing? Is he buying that thing?..." I say anxiously,

"I bloody hope not! Tom would flip out! Shan? SHANZO?" The girl takes the snake from her shoulders and hands it to the worker, she smiles and walks to us,

"What? Oh Hi! Im Shannon!" She reaches her hand out and gives me a massive grin, I do the same,

"Kate, are you's buying that?" I ask in the politest way possible,

"The snake? No, we have way too much animals in the house! haha, but im pretty sure I will have to pull him by the feet to get him out the shop now! haha" She smiles again, Mud barks really loudly and I turn to see what he was doing, him and Bruce were playing,

"Mud! Stop it c'mon we have to go now!" I laugh and lift him off of Bruce,

"Kate wait!" Danny shouts at me and runs slightly to catch up with me,

"You seem really nice, maybe we could take the dogs a walk tomorrow? say...the pond at St James Park at 12 ?..." he looks down at the dogs and then back at me,

"Em...yeah sure... heres my number just incase" I hunt for a pen in my bag and write it on his palm.

"Bye Danny, bye Shannon was lovely meeting you!" I turn and grin from ear to ear, I hear Shannon shout bye back and turn and wave at her as I wait in the que,


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I woke after a rubbish nights sleep. I was tossing and turning all night, with all of these stupid things running through my head, but when 12 o'clock finally arrived I was sat in my car with Big Muddy sat in the passenger seat when my phone started vibrating I picked it up and paused, the number was unsaved so I hesitated at answering it,

"Hello?..." I ask nervously,

"Kate? Hey its Danny" he replies,

"Oh Danny! Jesus I thought it was some random there! haha!" I spot him sitting on a bench near where I'm parked, I continue

"Nice sunglasses!" I watch him as he looks about confused and a little worried,

"What? Where are you?" he pauses...

"Haha, look up and see if you can spot a bright yellow fiat 500!" I laugh as I grab Muddys lead, when I look back he is smiling and walking towards the car,

"Right I see you bye!" we hang up and I get out my car,

"Great idea walking the dogs Danny! Its so nice and hot today!" I say smiling and locking my door,

"I know right! Thats why I brought my sunglasses!" he replies fliratiously, and laughs. We walk about talking for about 3 hours when Danny suggests we sit down for a bit, we find a spot on the grass and sit down.

"So did Shannon have to drag Doug out my the feet yesterday then? haha" I ask him he laughs,

"No! But he bought a bloomin massive cage for Mini Mosher him and Shan's lizard!" he says lying back onto the grass, I do the same and smile at him as he looks at me,

"What are you looking at? Is there something in my hair? OH MY GOD GET IT OUT!" I shout shaking my head,

"Hahahahahah, calm down there is nothing in your hair! You just looked gorgeous as the sun hit you there..." he bows his head a little, I blush,

"Aww, thank you Danny" I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "you are very sweet" I smiled.

Another few hours past, the sun started to set and it was getting a bit cold,

"Big Muddy over there looks a little tired! haha!" Danny shouts pointing over at Mud with his legs in the air snoring his head off,

"Haha, I'll have to carry him to the car! I'm gonna brake my back! For a puppy hes a wee fatty!" I laughed,

"Are youlike part Scottish or something?" He asks me,

"Yeah! I am Scottish! I moved over here when I was about 16 so I kinda lost my Scottishness haha!" I looked at him again, he was smiling weirdly at me and I got selfconscience again,

"What are you looking at ?" I asked again,

"Just, hold still..." he leaned in and his lips met mine my heart skipped a beat and Bruce started barking histericly,

"God Brucey, way to ruin a moment..." Danny mummbled, I laughed and I got up, Mud was awake again so I didnt have to carry him. On the way back to our cars I started shivering, Danny wrapped his arm around me trying to warm me up, it didnt really work but I didnt want him to stop so I said nothing. We reached my car I put Mud in and turned to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Danny?..."

"Yee es?" He replies,

"Would you care to have a chilli pasta bake?...haha I was gonna have it myself but, since you are here I thought I'd offer..." I ask,

"Eh, uh..."

"I have beer and a fire place?"

"Yeah ok, you had me at beer!" he picks up Bruce and I walk around my car to the driver side,

"You can just follow me ok?" I shout climbing into the chair,

"Yeah ok!" He replies, he runs to his black landrover and we drive to my house. When we get there I park up my drive and Danny just behind, he jumps out and then runs to get Bruce out,

"Brucey ok for coming in to? Have you got the chicken stuff he likes? haha!" He shouts at me, I nod and walk into the house closely followed by Bruce and then Danny, he wipes his feet, shuts the door and takes his shoes off,

"In you come, welcome to casa del Kate haha! Living room to your left here, bathroom at the top of the stairs if you need and the kitchen is through here and to the right, just incase you were wondering..."

He laughs and sits at the island in the kitchen,

"Cup of coffee or something?" I offer,

"Yeah sure, Oh wow, you play piano?" He shouts walking through towards my music room that you can see through a little window from the kitchen,

"Yeah, sure do and just about every other instrument there is! haha do you?" I laugh handing him his cup, "Pasta bakes in the oven shouldnt be too long!" I say with a smile,

"Yeah I play, wouldnt say I was amazing but yeah I play!" he sits on the seat and plays a beautiful melody I smile and sit beside him, he shuffles up and contiues to play. I find his rythme and play at the side im sitting at, he laughs, stops playing I do to,

" Can you play any Springsteen?" He asks a smile,

"Yeah, this ones my favourite of all time..." I smile and begin to play an impravisation, I look at him, he smiles,

"I know what this song is." he sits next to me, I keep playing and he starts to sing My Hometown,

"I was eight years old running with, a dime in my hand, into the bus stop tp pick up a paper for my old man..." He laughs a little and smiles at me and nudges me a bit,

"Your turn!" He says,

"I'd sit on his lap in that big old Buick and steer as we drove through town, He'd tousle my hair and say, son take a good look around, this is your hometown." We both smile and sing in harmony,

"This is your hometown" We laugh and I stop playing, I turn to look at him and we gaze into each others eyes,

"Best go check the pasta" I announce standing up from the piano chair. As I walk through to the kitchen I smile to myself. I set the table and dish out the food and give Muddy and Bruce some food and water,

"Danny, thats tea ready" He wondered through and sat where I had placed a plate. He smiled,

"Kate, you shouldve shouted me I would have helped!" I laugh and hand him the food,


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After we had both finished we sat in front of the fire with Springsteen on in the background just talking about everything,

"Right wait, I have got your life in a nutshell, you have a sister called Vicky, eh your in a band called McFly with three of your best friends, Tom, Harry and Dougie" he nods and I continue,

"And the band started in 2004, and then you got a record deal, lived in a flat with the boys, then you made your own record label 'Super Records' and now here we are? That about right?" I smile and take a sip of the wine I have in my hand,

"Thats pretty much it yeah! haha So now you know mine my life story, whats yours? You lived in Scotland, then moved here..." he asks in a questioning way,

"Nothing half as excited as being in a band any way!" I laugh,

"Who cares! Why were you so young when you moved here?" I look down, Danny pauses and looks at the fire place instead of me then continues,

"Sorry...I dont mean to be as forward as this I'm just trying to get to know you thats all" He takes a drink of his beer and then looks back at me, I smile,

"I moved here when I was 16 because..." I pause and take a deep breath,

"because I had a massive arguement with my mum and dad, I had, had enough, just packed my things, left and never came back...I talk to them now and again. Once I had settled in down here, I decided I wanted to follow my dream of a career in the music buisness, y'know writing for other people and artists but I'm still waiting on my big break and then here we are" I smile a little to hide a tear sliding down my cheek and glance at Danny who is smiling, he moves closer to me and wipes the tear from my face,

"If you ask me, here is pretty awesome, I mean, you have a great house, cute little dog!, a beautiful voice and you play like a pro, just dont give up on that dream Kate." He smiles at me and kisses me again. We slide back on the couch where we were sitting and I acciedently spill the wine I had on his t-shirt,

"Shit, oh my god, I'm so sorry Dan! Here take it off I'll wash it before it stains!" I say pushing him away and running into the kitchen to the washing machine, he follows whilst taking it off and throws it to me smiling,

"You dont have to do that you know, its just a t-shirt" he says hugging me from behind as I put the washing machine on,

"Well maybe it was just a way to get your top off?" I say turning around and winking at him,

"Oh! Was it now?" He laughs, " Well might just have to change that then..." he turns and grabs a mug filled with water and pours it down my back,

"Ah, jeeeeez! Its freezing!" I scream and pull my top off, then throw it at him, he catches it and laughs then fills the mug up with tap water and chases me. I run up the stairs and into the bathroom then lock it, Danny is seconds away from the door, then bangs and knocks on the door, then everything goes quiet... I peer through the door to see nothing so I step out from the bathroom and then Danny jumps from behind the me and chucks the water onto me,

"AHH! DAAAAAAAAANNY! Thats it your are going down!" I scream at the top of my lungs, he laughs and runs down the stairs as I spring into the bathroom, grab my toothbrush holder and fill it with water. Rushing down the stairs I spill it on every step, I reach the bottom to see Bruce standing looking at my coat cupboard door,

"Hmm, I wonder where he's gone Brucey? Lets check the lving room shall we?" I make walking noises and Bruce follows me, then like I had planned Danny came slowly creeping out the cupboard. I threw the water on him and ran into the living room and jumped on the couch then rolled up in a ball, Danny came running behind me and jumped me, we both started laughing and Muddy started barking,

"Mud! Shut up!" I laugh again,

"Hahaha watch watch I'm gonna!" he pauses and there is a thud then he continues "fall..." I burst out laughing, stand then help him up,

"Haha, you alright?" I ask laughing histericaly,

"Yup, all good!" He groans as I pull him up. I hug him and I feel like warmth of the fire place heating up my bare back, he pulls away slightly and I feel dizzy as our lips meet once again


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

He runs his warm hands along my back as I run my fingers through his hair and after a while we sepatate,

"Do you want a jumper or something?" I smile

"Yeah, im cold..." He replies with a puppy dog look, I smile and hug him tightly then run up to my room and find a jumper that looks big enough for him, I grab it and another for me then run back down to Danny and hand him the jumper,

"Is this gonna fit me?...indeed it does! How have you got a jumper big enough for my guns?" He asks with a wink,

"Eh...dunno? It was in my wardobe, must be one of my guy friends or something!" I laugh as I pull the zip up on mines,

"Want to watch a movie?" I say opening up the drawer of my unit underneath the LCD tv,

"Yeah sure! Back To The Future! Its where the name 'mcfly' came from!" He laughs picking it up and opening it, I nod

and smile as he hands me the disc. As the movie starts I sit in the corner of the couch and Danny pulls me to him and he cuddles into me, I smile and lie on his chest, I feel the beat of his heart. Mud and Bruce start to bark and they wake me up, I lift my head from Danny's chest and look at the clock, the mail hits the ground as I hear the letter box hit together, Danny wakes up in a fright and jumps a little,

"What the hell was that?" he asks with a look of terror on his face,

"Calm down it was the letter box!" I laugh as I walk to the door and pick it up. I take it into the living room and throw it onto the island, Danny walks through and sits on the stool,

"*yawn* What time is it?" he questions,

"Quater to 10, we musta fell asleep within minutes of watching Back To The Future haha. You want some breakfast?" I answer to his question,

"Nah, itsfine I dont want to eat all your food!"

"Haha, its fine honest" I reply

"No, I'm fine,seriously!" he laughs, " I had fun last night Kate..." he smiles at me,

"Me too, we should do it again some time maybe?" looking down at the table, then back to him with a smile, he smiles back,

"Yeah I'd like that." he replys, we both smile at each other,

"What are you doing today?" I ask in hope he says nothing,

"Emm...I have a meeting with Jas and the boys, dont know how long it'l last though. Crap, It starts in 15 minutes!" He booms, I laugh,

"Haha its fine, I'l talk to you later ok? Dont forget about Brucey!" I shout at him as he flys to the front door and rushes to get his shoes on, he smiles and waves at me before grabbing Bruce and leaving the house. Later that day, I was watching t.v with Mud and my phone starts to vibrate I smile when it flashes Danny,

"Did you get to your meeting ok? haha" I answer,

"Yeah, just! But I realised I was in yesterdays clothes and had no top on... the boys totally got the wrong idea and started taking the piss outta me! It was mean!" He laughed,

"Well, the stain is gone and its been tumble dried so its ready to pick up haha, just pick it up whenever, will give me an excuse to see you" I pause and pull a face when I realise that was a bit full on but he laughs,

"Still not totally finished the meeting yet, so I'l come get it tomorrow, then we can go out for dinner?..." a grin from ear to ear apears on my face,

"Yeah, sure text me later Jones! Bye!" He hangs up and I scream, jump and run around in joy. After a sleepless night, the day of the date had arrived...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

There was a knock at the door, I gasped as I was still doing my hair. I ran down the stairs and peeped my head through the door,

"Eh... Hey Danny...your a little early arent you?..."

"Yeah! Better than my usual self today! Are you not ready yet?..." he asked with a serious tone,

"No...but I will be in aout 10 minutes, want to come in and wait?, beers in the fridge" I reply

"Yeah, sure" I open the door wider and let him in whilst trying to cover my outfit up with coats hanging on the banister,

"You know where everything is. Wont be long!" I shout whilst running up the stairs to finish curling the other half of my hair. 10 minutes later, I casually walk down the stairs, I reach the kitchen to find no Danny in sight, then I hear a guitar being played, I look into my music room and see him sitting playing my acoustic guitar,

"Having fun are we?" I laugh,

"Oh...yeah haha. Sorry I just saw this and had to play it" He smiles,

"Oh btw, is it ok if Doug and Shan come tonight?..." He asks in a polite voice,

"Yeah sure its fine, Are you ready?" I answer with a smile, he nods, places his hand on my back and guides me to the front door. We arrive in his black landrover and he helps me out, my eyes are met by a sign saying 'The Olive' my mouth hangs down and Danny laughs as we are taken to our seat where Dougie and Shannon are sat.

"Alright guys? Sorry we're late, missy over here wasnt ready!" Danny anounces pulling my chair out for me, then pushing it in as I sit down, I laugh and smile at him,

"This is so fancy! I love it!" I shout across to Shannon, she laughs,

"Yeah! Have you been here before?" she asks whilst browsing through the menu,

"I came here for my friends birthday once, but I was a tad on the drunk side because I had turned 18 a few days before, so I dont remember much haha!" I answer with a smile,

"Sounds like someone we know, aint that right Dan?" Dougie says smiling over at Danny,

"I dont know what your talking about mate..." He replies not looking up from the menu,

"Ok then, I'll tell her the story!" Shannon laughs, turns to me and starts the story,

"Right well, picture Danny as an 19 year old ok? then picture him paraletic with a 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' hat, one of those baywatch bikini guys top thing and in his boxers"

"Ok, ok she gets the picture Shannon!" Danny interupts, Doug laughs

"No,no I would love to here the end of this story!" I say patting his hand, "Continue Shannon"

"With pleasure Kate!" Danny gives me an awkward smile and then bows his head. Shannon continues again, "Where was I ?... Oh yeah, so he's in here, with a happy birthday hat, a baywatch top thingy and his _**bright yellow florecent **_boxers, yeah so he's here and he's shouting and balling singing happy birthday to himself, while this one over here (pointing to dougie), Tom, Harry, Anton and a couple guys they met at the pub, are stripping in the street and then running around shouting and singing in their boxers! Then, Danny's mum's bestfriend is sitting in here, see's him, not knowing its him, phones the police! and- "

"Right basically, I spent a few hours in the cells, while the guys got charged and got taken home! there you go. End of story. It wasnt funny! I was only 19 I was all scared in the cells!" He chuckles a little and smiles at me. We eat our meals, then we seperate from Dougie and Shannon.

"So, want to see my house? I'l give you a grand tour?" Danny laughs as he opens the door to his car,

"Yeah, wouldnt miss out on that oppertunity!" I reply with a grin from ear to ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

(_**Danny's point of view)**_

We pull up my drive and I help Kate down from the landrover and head towards the door, I open it to be greeted by Bruce lying on the floor,

"Bruuuuuuce!" I shout as I bend down to pet him,

"Aww, wee brucey!" Kate booms as she does the same, "He looks so much like Muddy, dont you think?" she asks smiling at me,

"No, Big Mud looks like Bruce!" I answer laughing, "Right, the grand tour..." I say, taking her hand and stepping over Bruce,

"Ok, here we have the hallway, to the right we have the living room, on the left, my gym room, got the kitchen here...and up the stairs here...this, this is where the magic happens...my recording studio booth thing! haha, then the bathroom to the right there and bedroom in front" I smile at her and walk down to the kitchen,

"Well do you like my pad?" I wink at her,

"Yeah! Its so cool, I want to marry your recording booth..." she laughs. We were cuddled up on the couch watching t.v when her phone vibrates, she looks at it and sits up,

"Oh my god! It half 3! Wee Mud's been alone for 8 hours! I have to go..." She gasps,

"Why not go home and get him?...then come back" I ask sweetly,

"Thats a plan but I've had a glass of wine, I cant bring the car back round" she replies,

"Well, I've only havent so I'll take you" I pronounce with a smile

"You sure? You've drove me everywhere tonight" she says whilst I get my shoes from the front door,

"Yup I dont mind honest, c'mon wee Mud'll be all worried his mum aint home!" I shout as I walk out the door, she runs out and I lock the door behind her. She runs into her house then five minutes later she comes out with Mud by her side, a bag and shes wearing joggy bottoms and a top, but I cant help but think how beautiful she looks as she smiles at me running back to the car.

"Mud, freakin' sit still!" She demands him as he pounces from left to right,

"Its fine, he's just excited that he's getting to see his twin" I wink at her. Again we reach my drive and I open her door and help her with her things,

"Jesus Kate! What have you got in this bag? Its really heavy!" I say walking into the house,

"Just clothes and stuff, I dont want to be wearing the same clothes as I was when I went out for dinner, thats just not classy Danny." She replies with a smile.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I ever doubted your classy-ness Kate" I laugh a little. I drop her bag as Mud runs past then I turn to her , she smiles so I smile back and place my hand on her waist as she trys to get past me,

"Wait" I pause and look to the floor, looking back up I continued, "Kate...I feel like...when I'm with you nothing else matters..." she looks at me with her big brown eyes and smiles then hugs me,

"I feel the same way" she whispers into my ear, we retract from the hug and she looks at me again, "I know your not lying and I'm not either, if you dont believe me, just look into my eyes." she smiles, I laugh,

"The heart never lies." I smile back and we kiss, my heart thumps through my chest, I lift her up and she hooks her legs around my waist, I carry her up the stairs and sit on the end of the bed. She pulls at my hair and we fall backwards onto the bed and starts to undo my shirt buttons...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

(**still Danny's pov)**

I woke up, hugging Kate from behind, with our fingers interlocked together and a smile on her face. The morning sun that was peering through a gap in the blinds was beeming onto my back, I unlocked my fingers from Kate's and got up from the bed. I was standing on the balcony staring at the sun rising when bed-warm hands touch my bare back.

"Morning" Kate whispers in my ear as she hugs me tight,

"Good morning gorgeous" I reply turning round and kissing her neck,

"Want some breakfast? I have no clue what I have though..." I ask kissing her again,

"Yeah sure, I'll eat anything" She answers with a smile, we walk back into the room and I grab a t-shirt from the wardobe and fling it at her and then grab another one and joggy bottoms for me, throwing the tshirt over my head and pulling the joggy bottoms on we walk down the stairs and into the kitchen,

"Ok, so your choice is, cereal, cereal or cereal, take your time...its a tough one." I say with a serious face

"Hmm... I think I'm gonna go for...cereal." Kate replies with a smile. We had spent the day together doing nothing but sitting talking, watching t.v and eating loads of junk food. As I watched the rain pour down the window Kate cuddles into my embrace and traces little figures of eight on my chest.

**(Kate's point of view)**

Looking up at Danny, he's staring out the window gazing into space,

"What are you thinking about?" I ask in a loving tone

"Wha? Oh, nothing just day dreaming haha " He answers in a dazed way, I smile and lay my head on his chest again.

"Shit, Danny, I gotta go! I'm working tomorrow!" I shout standing up from the couch and running to the front door, "Muddy? C'mon we gotta go" Mud comes running to me from the living room. I pause as I reach for the door and walk back to Danny,

"Sorry babe" I say kissing him gently,

"It ok, you just made up for it" He replies with a smile, "When will I see you again?..." He asks,

"Well, I'm only a phone call away" I smile and walk out the door with Mud by my side, the taxi I phoned was waiting for me and it took me home. I reached the house, I open the door and run upstairs to the bedroom and throw myself onto my bed with a massive smile on my face. At Capital1, the radio station where I work all I can think about was him. Thoughts keep running through my head, thoughts like, 'did he actually mean what he said to me two days ago?' and 'what was he actually thinking about last night?'

About 5 days had past since me and Danny's night together and I started thinking that he lied to me when he said ' nothing else matters' then I relised, he's a rock star and I was just a girl he saw in the pet store. After I got home the tears fell from face and I sobbed into my pillow. This was his twisted little plan, make me fall for him and then never talk to me again. I knew I should have listened to my head and not my heart, if I did I wouldnt be in this mess right now. I lay there hugging my pillow tight and Mud started barking hysterically,

"Mud, shut up!" I boomed as I wiped the wetness from my cheeks, he started barking again and then the door bell rang, I ignored it and lay back down, it rang again but this time there was a familiar voice,

"Kate! Kate! Just answer the bloody door!" the voice boomed, I sat up and walked down the stairs anxiously when I reached the door a shadowy figure was standing there with the porch light shining down on them, another tear fell and I opened the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The person standing at the door pounced at me and kissed me passionitly, it was Danny. I pushed him away,

"What are you doing here?" I shouted at him,

"I was sitting alone, thinking about are night together when it hit me." he paused and wiped the tear running down my cheek then continued "Wait, why are you crying?..."

"Its been like a week Danny! With nothing, not a text, a phone call, an email or even a bloody letter! Nothing! No wonder I'm shocked at you coming to my door in the middle of the night and kissing me! What are you doing here?" I boom at him as floods of tears slide down my face,

"Kate, stop. You know how I feel about you. I had to make sure you felt the same way, clearly you do, can I come in? I'd rather say this in private..."

"No, I dont care what you have- ." I shout again as I slam the door, his foot stops it from closing

"Kate! just... let me say this, please!" I roll my eyes and open the door again, "Make it fast then, im knackered." I stood there looking at him, nearly crying,

"Well... Kate, Kate Smith, I love you and I have since the second my eyes looked into yours, please tell me you feel the same, please.." Tears fill his eyes and on my face a tear slips down my cheek,

"Danny, ever since our dog walking date, I knew I loved you. Just tell me this, why have you not talked to me since the dinner? I mean I was going to kill you, I thought you just wanted a fling!" I say walking closer to him,

"I had to make sure, I thought you wanted a fling, you left in such a hurray I just thought...I wasnt going to break my own heart, that doesnt make sense does it?... Ah well I know - "

"Shut up and kiss me you muppet!" I grab him and kiss him lovingly, he kicks the door shut, he lifts me up and carries me up stairs.

A few months had past since Danny's door confessions, me and Big Muddy had moved in with Danny and Brucey, Dougie and Shan were engaged and I was Shan's bridesmaid along with her sister Amy. The day before Doug and Shan's wedding was here, me and Danny were just about to leave the house to head to the hotel, Vicky came in through the door,

"Hey! Vicky! Not seen you in ages! Ready for the wedding?" I shout from the kitchen,

"Hey Kate! I know! Yeah, I still cant believe Doug is getting married! But they are perfect together!" She replies with a smile,

"Oi Danny! Hurry up! I told Shannon we'd be there early rather than late!" Looking at Vicky and whispering slightly " never gonna happen with Danny..." "Dan! We still have to drop the dogs off at the kennels COME ON!" I boom from the bottom of the stairs,

"Right, right I'm coming!" He shouts running down the stairs, kissing me as he walks past and hugs Vicky standing in the kitchen,

"Ok, we ready? Back door locked?" I ask Danny,

"Shit..." He turns and runs to the back door then locks it, "Have you got your things?" he asks me,

"Of course, Im all set, we are waiting for you!" I laugh as I grab my suitcase and walk to the car with Brucey and Mud close at my side. Eventually we reach the hotel on the outskirts of London, it was beautiful. I jump out the car and run to Shannon and Doug standing at the reciption,

"Guys! Oh I'm so excited!" I shout hugging Shan tight,

"Me too! I cant beilieve I'm going to be Mrs. Poynter tomorrow!" We jump in joy together.

"Jesus Kate, calm down, you'll get us chucked out!" Danny announces walking through the doors, he smiles at Dougie and holds out his hand " Congratulations mate" Dougie Shakes it and smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**(Danny's pov)**

"Hi, we have a room booked, Jones." I say to the recieptionist,

"Yes, here you go Mr. Jones room 376, third floor, enjoy your stay" she replies with a smile and hands me a key card.

I take Kate's suitcase and we walk to the lifts, the room was next to Tom and Giovanna's and across from Dougies, Shannons was next to her mum and dads and next to them was Harry. Me and Kate walk into the room, I sit the suitcases at the wardobes and ran to the bed and jump on it,

"Kay?...hello Kay?..." I whisper a little,

"Yeah?" Kate answers walking to the bed,

"I need a shower."

"Haha, thanks for telling me" She smiles as she lies on top of me,

"Do you?..." I ask looking into her beautiful brown eyes,

"Yeah? What are you getting at Mr. Jones?" She asks with a confused face,

"Oh nothing...just dont be to far away when I'm in " I reply with a wink, she laughs, stands up and heads to the bathroom, she turns and winks at me before disapearing through the door.

"Are you ready Dee?" Kate shouts from the bathroom,

"Yeah, are you?" I reply,

"Just about, go get Tom and Gi and we'll walk to the resturant with them" she demands,

"Ok, be back in a back in a minute" I shut the door and walk a few steps to Tom's room, I knock,

"Its open dude!" Tom shouts, I walk in to see Tom sitting on the bed watching deal or no deal,

"You guys nearly ready?" I ask,

"Yeah, Giovanna's just putting her make up on wont be long, Gi you nearly ready?" Tom replies,

"Yeah I'l be two minutes" she shouts back

"Well, Kay is just about ready too so we'll walk to the resturant with you's."

"Right, sounds good, I'll knock as we pass alright?" Tom announces,

"Yeah, sure, see you in a bit" I say as I walk out the door, Kate was sitting on the edge of the bed putting her heels on,

"Toms gonna knock as they pass, shouldnt be too long" I say sitting beside her, a couple minutes later theres a knock at the door, we get up from the bed and walk to the door we are met by Tom and Gi,

"Are we all ready?" Tom asks with a smile, I nod and we meet Harry in the lobby then we all head to the resturant where Doug, Shan, Shan's mum, dad, sister and Doug's mum and step dad are.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**(Danny pov)**

After the dinner, me, Doug, Harry and Tom sat at the bar and the girls went upstairs making sure everything was ready for tomorrow, Shan was going crazy she wouldnt shut up at the resturant!

"So Doug, you nervous yet?" I shout at him,

"No, well, yeah, actually no...no yeah I am..." he replies with an anxious tone,

"Why are you scared? Your about to marry the love of your life mate! All your worries are getting your vows right!" Harry booms from across the bar,

"Yeah, I know but what if she doesnt turn up or, she says no or I faint or something?" He shouts back,

"Look, obviously she isnt not going to turn up, did you see how excited she was tonight? and plus she's already said yes to marrying you! Dude, you just gotta chill! Shannon and you are like the weirest most perfect couple! Just calm down and you'l be fine!" I reasure him,

"Check Doctor. No-it-all over here!" Tom laughs punching me in the arm, "Doug, you better not do a Chandler Bing on us tonight!" He laughs again,

"A what?" Dougie asks with a confused face, Tom looks at me and then Harry,

"God! Can see you guys aint Friends fans then! He went missing the day before his and Monica's wedding, then turned up a couple hours before the actual wedding, Just dont do that!" He says with a faint smile,

"Eh...ok...I wasnt planning to Tom..." Dougie says with a raised eyebrow,

"Oh shit, guys thats 12, better get some sleep, big and long day tomorrow!" I say looking at my watch and placing some money on the bar, they all get up and we drop Harry off in the lift on the second floor,

"Keep an eye open for that one! Make sure he doesnt do a 'Chandler Bing' on us!" He laughs staggering from the lift to his door,

"We'll try!" I laugh back as the lift doors slide shut. Me, Tom and Doug depart into out three hotel rooms, when Tom shouts,

"Wait, what time are yous getting up at?"

"Got no clue, Kay's got a wake up call for us...I think..." I reply scratching my head,

"I have a wake up call for 6, four hours to get showered and stuff then starts at 11. Why d'ya want to know?" Doug asks,

"I was just wondering" Tom replies with a smile, "Night guys" He says closing his door, Doug echoes and so do I. Kate knocks on the door ten minutes later so I get up from the bed and open the door for her,

"Everything sorted?" I ask closing the door behind her,

"Yeah! I'm so excited and its not even my wedding!" She replies kissing me, "Where's your suit? I want to make sure you hav it hanging up, cant have creases on it now can we?"

"It's hanging in the wardobe, dont worry, Kay, what are you wearing?" I ask thinking that I havent seen the bridesmaid dresses,

"Oh...Its a suprise! Shan doesnt want anyone to see them till tomorrow, sorry baby!" she replies kissing me again,

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait till 11 then eh? Now, I'm pretty tired, sine I had to drive for 3 hours to get here!" I say climbing into the soft bed,

"I'll drive back Dee, I love ya smelly" She whispers in my ear before sliding under the duvet

"I love you too, night babe" I whisper back. We drift off to sleep and then after what feels like seconds the phone begins to ring...


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**(Kate's point of view)**

I sluggishly reached for the phone and grunted 'hello',

"Hi there , this is your 5.58 am wake up call, would you like to order breakfast?" says the overly happy woman o the other end of the line,

"No, its fine, thank you" I reply waking up slighty,

"Ok, bye." The woman hangs up and I turn to look at Danny out cold beside me. As any person would do, I stood up and got a cup of water from the tap in the bathroom, and poured it on him,

" *gasp* COLD!" He shouts sitting up automatically,

"Morning!" I smile handing him the half empty cup, he takes it and puts it on the dresser,

"What a nice way to wake your boyfriend up Kay!" he laughs getting up from the bed and rubbing his eyes,

"Haha, well, thats how roll y'know?" I laugh back, "you going for a shower first or am I?"

"You can, I'll go check on the groom" He answers me with a smile as he pulls a pair of joggies lying on the floor and walks to the door with no top on,

"Eh, Danny? You dont have a top..." I say to him,

"I'm only going across the hall, its fine!" he replies with an angelic face, I laugh and go into the bathroom for a shower. When I get out, I see Danny is not back yet,

"Couldnt have been that quick!" I say to myself, in my towel I open the door and find Danny, Dougie and Tom in the middle of the hall, all with their tops off and either joggies or their boxers,

"Grandad's meetting out here?" I say with a strong scottish accent and laugh, they all turn around and smile, "hurray up and get ready your three! Shannon wont be happy if you are all late! Especially you Doug!" I say fanning them into their rooms and pushing Danny back to ours. A few hours had past, I was doing my hair,

"GAAA, OH MY GOD KATE I HAVE JUST RIPPED MY SHIRT!" He booms to me, I run through to the wardobe where he was,

"Danny! Why is it always you? Let me see, I might be able to fix it!" I say whilst pushing his shoulders for him to look at me, he turns and smiles,

"Only joking! Haha gottha!" He chuckles to himself,

"Thats not even funny Dee! That is highly likely in your little world!" I say in a serious tone. Ten past 11, it was time for the wedding. Shannon, me, her sister and her dad were all in a tiny room getting ready to go down the isle,

"Good luck Shan! See you up there!" I whisper as I pass her on the way to the door of the venue, Danny comes running from the other side and takes my arm, the doors fly open and music begins to play while we walk towards Dougie at the other side of the room, when we reach the top Danny whispers into my ear,

"You look absalutely gorgeous Kate" and then we separate, closely followed by Amy and then the room fell silent. Shannon looked up from the floor, her dad by her side and smiled, Doug turns around and I watch him take a deep breath and then he back around to face Shannon slowly gliding up the isle with a massive grin, she reaches Dougie, kisses her dad and then the ceremony begins. Shortly later the minister says the most important words of all,

"Do you Dougie Lee Poynter, take Shannon Creaney to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Dougie smiles and replies,

"I do."

"Do you Shannon Creaney, take Dougie Lee Poynter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asks the minister

"I do" She smiles. They exchange the rings, which Harry had and the minister smiles as he says,

"You may now kiss the bride" They kiss and then I catch Danny looking at me from the corner of my eye and he mouths the words, 'I love you' I laugh a little and do the same thing to him as the newly weds walk down the isle together hand in hand and massive grins on their faces then the best men and me and Amy follow.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**(Danny's pov)**

Early the next morning, Mr & Mrs. Poynter, Me, Kate, Tom, Gi and Harry finally got away from all the partying. Kate stumbles through the door and I hear Tom singing something but he's out his face so I cant pick out what it was, I try to lock the door without falling into it,

"Danny! Danny Danny Da a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a nny!" Kate boom at the top of her lungs at 3 in the morning,

"Shhhht! What is it?" I whisper back

"Hiya! hehe" She waves,

"Hiya! Your drunk! Haha, I've never seen you drunk, its pretty funny!" I laugh handing her a cup of water,

"No! Im not drunk!" She mumble placing her hand on what I think she thought was the bed and falls to the floor with a thud, "Hahahahahahahahha, ok, ok maybe I am a little, tiny wee bitty drunk...hehe" she laughs hysterically,

"Kay, shht haha, c'mon, your ment to be driving home tomorrow!" I say helping her up from the floor and sitting her down on the bed,

"Danny, I love you, did you know that?" She mumbles again half falling asleep,

"Yes, I did cause you've told me about a million times since you got in and I love you too, did you know that?" I reply with a smile as I pick her up from the bed and unzip the bridesmaid dress and pull jammie top over her head and slipping her joggy bottoms on,

"*yawn* Im tired Danny"

"Haha, are you? You dont look it at all!" I say sarcastically laying her in the bed and pulling the covers up to her neck. Then seconds later she is out cold, I hang the dress up beside my suit in the wardobe and then climb into bed beside her, hoping to god she doesnt puke on me during the night. The morning came and thankfully Kate hadnt been sick, I sat up in bed, make myself a coffee and watched the tv, trying not to wake her,

"What time is it?" she murmers in a confused tone, I turn to her and laugh,

"Half 10, how d'you feel?" I ask laughing,

"Oh, all right, how long have you been up?" she asks sitting up and stealing my coffee from my hands,

"Hour or so, what time d'you want to leave?" I say with a smile,

"Eh...about half 11, 12 oclock?" she replies with a smile,

"Yup, sure, sounds good to me, your driving!" I laugh,

"Yeah, fine. Have we got paracetamol with us, my head is banging!" She laughs, I laugh and hand her two that where on my bedside table,

"Been there since last night when I put you to bed! haha"

"Oh god! Last thing I remember is watching Doug and Shan's first dance...Oh no! And its the first time you've seen me drunk! I didnt like fall or anything did I?..." she asks laughing at her self,

"No, not that I know of anyway!" Wait...you did try and lean on the bed...and then you fell to the floor, it was the funniest thing ever!" I laugh,

"Oh right...yeah well when I'm drunk I tend to fall allot, I broke my wrist once!" she replies laughing and heading to the bathroom. It gets to quater to 12 and we leave the hotel room and head to the car. Eventually we arrive at the house with the dogs, when we arrive I notice there is something weird about the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**(Kate's pov)**

"Kate, stay there ok? Dont let the dogs in here and stay there!" Danny shouted at me from the door and then entered, I looked to the door and raised an eyebrow, I shut the boot and kept the dogs in the car,

"Danny? what ar-" I stopped mid sentence and stood open mouthed in the middle of the kitchen looking at broken glass on the floor,

"Oh, my, god, what has happened?" Tears start to fill my eyes, "Danny? Danny? Where are you?" I ask looking in the living room and seeing him sitting with his head in his hands on the couch,

"Why has this happened Dee?" I ask placing my hand on his back and sitting my his side with tears falling from my eyes, he heisitates and then answers,

"I really dont have a clue, Kay...the whole place is like this and every single photo of me and you together or just you has been smashed or torn up" he looks at me with his gorgeous blue eyes and tears treaming down his face. I hug him tightly,

"Its alright Dee, if we call the police who ever wanted to scare us will be put away or charged something! They arent getting away with this." I reasure him, wiping his tears away and then wiping mine. The police arrive and take statements from each of us. Me and Danny and two police officers were in the living room, the only place in the house that didnt get trashed when a women police officer shouted too Tony on of the officers taking our statements,

"Tony, think you best bring them up here!" she booms from the bedroom,

"Right" he replied and then looked at us and continued "would you mind?" I look at Danny and he nods his head. He stands up and takes my hand,

"together" he says in a hushed voice, I stand up and Tony takes us up to where the voice came from, our bedroom.

We reach the door of the bedroom and I squeeze Danny's hand as I gaze at the room. Smashed glass everywhere, the bed with big slashes in my side of the bed, my clothes all over the floor,

"I'm sorry about this, but we found a footprint and its looking like all this was a girl with size 6 feet, I know thats not much of anything to go on but is there anybody that is on your bad side just now? Both of you?" The woman asks us, I look at Danny and shake my head,

"No, not that I know of..." I wipe another tear from my cheek and look at Danny again, "What about you Dee? Any ex's or something?"

"Not that would do this any way... d'you think that the boys will know of anyone?" he says looking at the floor,

"Wait, who?" The woman asks,

"The boys, Tom, Dougie and Harry..." he says,

"Why do all of those names sound familiar?... Hold on, Danny Jones, the guy in McFly?" she says with a smile,

"Yes, thats me...wait, do you think a fan could have done this? Or?..." he asks the police officers,

"Its possible, have you ever had anything like this before? Or threats for living with ?" Tony asks,

"Em...not that I know of but I get so much stuff from fans, its hard to keep track of them y'know?" Danny replies,

"Ok, well thats us finished here, so you can clean everything now we have our evidence and things, thank you for your time" Tony announces and then he leaves the mess of a house.

"You think a fan is jelous of me and you?" I ask sitting on the cut up bed tears in my eyes yet again,

"Could be, someone once through a brick through my sisters window because they thought I was dating her... we just have to wait and see what happens with the police. Come hear, It'll all be ok, dont worry Kate" He says hugging me tightly and wiping tears from my face. I phone Tom to see if he or Gi had had any threats and then I phone Harry but he hadnt either.

"Should I ask Doug? Or leave it till they get back from Miami?" I ask him

"Just leave it, its their honeymoon you know what Shannons like she'll end up not going if all this has happened" Danny replies with the sound of fear in his voice. I nod and set my phone down, just at that moment the house phone starts to ring, I gasp in shock and glare at Danny standing at the holder, he looks back at me in fear and reaches for the phone...


	15. Chapter 15

**-CHAPTER 15**

**(Danny's pov)**

"...hello..." my voice drops in fear, I walk towards Kate sitting on the bed and hold the phone so we can both hear. There was no response for a few minutes,

"Hello? Hello? Danny are you there?" the voice shouts,

"It sounds like my mum!" I whisper to Kate, "Mum?... is that you?"

"Yeah! I was calling t see how the wedding went!" I place the phone to my ear and tell her all about it. The conversation ends and I hang up,

"You gotta meet my mum, see if she approves you" I say with a smile, she smiles back faintly and looks at the mess of the room,

"What are we going to do Dee?" she asks me in a sad tone,

"Nothing, everything is going to be fine. Babe, just forget about it yeah?" I reasure her and wipe the droplets from her cheek and kiss her head.

A couple days had past since the wedding and there was still no word from the police, I was sitting on the couch with Bruce and Big Mud waiting for Kate to return from her work, when I look out the window, I see her car, she walks to work every odd day and I notice that it is 9 oclock, 'Kay's normally back at like 8...' I think to myself, I look at my phone to see if there are any messages from her telling me she will be home later, but nothing. I phone her, no answer and still no answer after four trys, my heart drops at the darkest of thoughts. 10 o'clock hits, I'm still freaking out about Kate when my phone vibrates, an unknown number flashes on the screen, I lunge to answer it,

"Hello?, Kate?" I shout down the phone,

there was no reply for a few minutes my heart sinks again,

"No...I'm not Kate...but, do you want to know where she is?..." the female voice asks in a mysterious tone,

"Who the hell is this? Where is Kate?" I boom at the unknown woman,

"No need to shout now Daniel." The voice demands, tears fall down my face,

"What have you done to her?..." I plead,

"Well, would tell her to ask her yourself but, she is out cold and I'm standing in her blood." The person announces with a sense of enjoyment in her voice,

"Please, what is it you want? money? How much? Please just tell me where she is!" a million tears hit the floor,

"No its not about money, its the fact that you and me are soul mates. You were wasting your time with skanky Kate Smith." the voice grows quieter "It was me that was in your house, did you like it? I was getting that little rat out of our lives, she's bad news Daniel, leave her to die and then me and you can live a fairy tale life..."she tells me, I wipe the tears and grit my teeth,

"I dont know who the hell you think you are but you should know that I think fairy tales never have a happy ending." and in the moment I hang up the phone and call the police officer Tony whilst grabbing my jacket and shoes and running out the front door.

"Tony, listen the woman who trashed the house just phoned me she said that she was trying to get rid of Kate so that we could be together I dont even know who is!, she's hurt Kate, I dont know where she is...please help me!" I plead with him

", calm down, everything will be fine, are you at the house now and what phone did she phone?" He asks in a serious tone, I stop running, my heart thumping and pain in every beat,

"Eh, no I ran out, I'm looking for Kate, eh, she phoned on my mobile. Please can you get people out to help look for her, Kate didnt come home from work and the woman said she was standing in her blood. Please Tony please help! I have to go" I say tears sliding down my cheeks. The most horrible thoughts running through my head as I run the route Kate would have taken to get to the house when I think of calling her phone to see if I can hear it ring. Running frantically calling the phone and looking in every direction possible I hear a faint noise coming from a pitch black allyway.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**(Kate's pov)**

I could here my phone ringing non-stop, I keep trying to reach for it but even if I breath my whole body ache's, I was only trying to get home from work, then out of nowhere someone grabs me and hauls me into blackness and hits me over and over. I must have fallen unconscience as when I woke I was alone and could feel nothing but pain in every bone. As I drift in and out of conscience I can hear someone talking, it's a woman, she keeps saying my name, confused I fall unconscience again. I wake again and my eyes adjust to the darkness and I can pick out that Iam in an allyway. I can feel wetness then realise its my blood, my phone rings constantly and then falls silent, I can hear someone shouting my name too affraid to move or even call out I lie in complete silence. As I am falling unconscience I hear foot steps and a weep, then everything turns to blackness.

**(Danny's pov)**

Floods of tears fall from my blood-shot eyes as I gaze upon a body motionless on the cold ground,

"Kay?..." I wimper hoping to god that it isnt her, there is no response. My knee's give way and I fall to the ground. Tears fall from my cold cheeks and my head falls into my hands,

"Daniel Alan David Jones..." The womans voice speaks, shivers running down my spine I stand and turn to face the voice that has brought so much heartache to me,

"what did you do to her?" I whisper wiping the tears from my face,

"Oh nothing too bad, I didnt shoot her or rape her if thats what you mean, she'll be fine after a couple of monts, but now your here, me and you can live our lives together!" The shadowy face smiles,

"Who the hell are you?" I boom pointing my finger in the womans face,

"Oh come on, we've met thousands of times! Listen to my voice, how can you _still_ not know who I am?" She asks in an angry tone,

"No, I really dont know who you are! Just bloody tell me!" I shout stepping closer to her and clenching my fist,

"Your just trying to be funny aren't you Danny? Well to save time I'll tell you... my name is Frankie Thomson, we first met each other on the 12th of March 2004 at thirty five minutes past two in the morning. I see you every single day without a doubt" She tells me,

"So, you stalk me is that it?" I boom at her, there is a loud moan from behind, I turn immediatly and kneel at Kate's side, I place my hands on the ground and can feel her blood on my hands.

"Kay...Kay...Kay...Its Dee, Im here I'm here" I take her hand and hold it gently, "Kate, Kate, If you can hear me move one of your fingers, squeeze my hand something, please!" I plead, tears falling from my eyes again.

**(Kate's pov)**

I wake up slightly and move my head towards the sound of a familar voice, the movement is agony and I let out a groan. I hear footsteps again thi time followed by the sweet and soothing sound of Danny's voice, he takes my hand and I wince in pain, I feel his tear drops slide down my hand,

"Dee? Wh-" He interupts me

"Shh, its ok, its ok help is on its way just try not to move ok?" He places my hand on my stomach and I scream in pain, he gasps and stands up frantically,

"Oi, Frankie, come here." He demand, I choice not to watch what he is about to do. I hear nothing. Then loud noises and sirens fill my aching ears.

"Kate? Kate? Can you open your eyes for me? My name is Donna, I'm a paramedic we are going to help you ok? Just stay nice and still and try to stay awake for me"

I do as she asks and try my very best to stay awake, but eventually my eyes get heavy again and everything falls black. Hearing the odd noise and someone talk to me. Everything is blurry when my eyes open, seeing bright lights pass above me, I try to move my head but it fails, my eyes look to the right of me. I see Danny holding my hand and he is glaring at me, his blue eyes light up when he realises I am awake,

"She's awake!" He booms, looking up "Kate, babe, your in hospital ok? your on your way to an intensive care unit" The words make my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach, tears flood down my face. Nurses and doctors lift me onto a bed, my bod aches yet again and Danny sits by my side wiping the tears from my cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**(Danny's pov)**

I sat there on the edge of the bed, watching every tear fall from her eyes, her face pale white with scratches, cuts and dry blood, she's staring back right into my eyes, she opens her mouth and begins to speak softly and quietly,

"Who...did this?" she asks with a whimper,

"You remember the day we came back from Dougs wedding? The person who done it, done this to you..." I announce with tears in my eyes and taking her hand, "but dont worry, I took care of her, she cant hurt you, or us anymore." I smile wiping her tears away and then doing the same to me, "get some rest babe, I'm not going anywhere and I will be here when you wake up ok?" I kiss her hand then place it by her side and I sit in the chair right next to the bed.

"Mr. Jones?" The soothing voice of Tony Grant the police officer,

"Yeah?" I stand up and walk to the end of the bed where he was standing,

"What happened?..." He says getting a little black book and pencil out from his suit jacket, I look at him and guide him outside of the room,

"She was brutally attacked, by Frankie Thomson...my stalker." He stops writing and looks up,

"Your stalker? And you didnt know you had a stalker?" He asks,

"OF COURSE I DIDNT! She was there when I got to Kate. So I phoned the ambulance and th-"

"Danny, what did you do to her?" He interupts me, I look down in disapointment,

"Nothing..." I try hard not to look him in the eye,

"Danny. Where is she now?" He asks with a bit of anger in his voice,

"Fine, alright, alright! I, I..."

"Mr. Jones!" he booms,

"I punched her a few times and then she stumbled away, ok! I was extremly angry at the time, it a was spur of the moment alright! I swear thats all that I did!" I shout back pacing back and forward I look him right in the eye,

"Whats gonna happen now?..." I ask in a serious tone,

"That all depends if she goes to the police, but looking at Kate I dont really think she will, but I'll check in with the local hospitals to see if shes came in." He replies taking his phone out of his trouser pocket. My heart thumps louder at the thought of that woman in the same hospital as Kate. Tony walks away with the phone to his ear and I go back into the room with Kate. I feel someone nudge me slightly and I open my eyes, it was Tony,

"Mr. Jones" He says with a smile, my eyes open to a blurry figure, then focus on his unshaven face, "I have some good news, we found Frankie, she's not pressing charges, she is going to a mental hospital and being charged for the brutal attack on Kate" He smiles again, I stand up, smile and reach out my hand, he shakes it and then Kate, wakes up, we both look at her and I tell her the news, she smiles and a little tear falls down her cut cheek, I wipe it and smile again.

Kate was in the intensive care unit for a week and a half and then she was stable enough for a normal ward. After a month of living in the hospital, Kate was well enough to come home.

"Welcome home!" I shout opening the door to the house and chucking her bags at the bottom of the stairs, I turn and kiss her gently on the cheek, "Big Muddy's missed his mamma!"

"Aww, I've missed him too!" She grins stepping in the door and picking him up, I laugh and then she walks into the living room,

"WELCOME HOME!" she gasps at all her friends standing there. I hug her from behind and kiss her neck,

"Thought you might be in need of a pick-me-up after being in a hospital for a month" I whisper into her ear, she smiles, puts Mud on the floor and hugs everyone.

"Oh! Look its Mrs. Poynter!" She shouts walking over to Shannon, "How was Miami?" Shannon, turns around, grins and hugs her.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 **

**(Shannon's pov)**

"It was amazing! But what about you? I mean you should've phone us or something!" I boom at her with a smile,

"Blame Danny. When we got broken into we phoned Tom and Harry to see if they had had any weird things happen I was going to phone you but Dan said not too, but it would've ruined your honeymoon!" She laughs back "How does it feel to be married then Doug?" she asks hugging Dougie,

"Awesome! Couldnt be better" he replies placing his hand on my waist and kissing my left cheek, she smiles and then Danny walks beside us,

"You, Mister." I say in a serious tone,

"Who me?" He replies laughing a little,

"Yes you! Why didnt you let her phone us?" I shout at him,

"You were on your honeymoon! And you being you, would have came home! I wasnt going to ruin your new life together!" He smiles back,

"Well, that was a good speech so I'll forgive you!" I grin back and hug him,

"Haha, why, thank you" He grins back and bows a little, I laugh.

At the end of the night me and Doug decided to stay the night.

"Doug?" I whisper in his ear sweetly,

"Yeah?" he replies back turning his head and looking at me with his gorgeous blue eyes,

"Have you had any weird things happen after announcing our wedding and stuff?..." I ask in an anxious tone, he smiles and shakes his head,

"Nope." He kisses my forehead and takes my hand, "If there is anything weird, I would have told you, or Jas or one of the boys, but nothing has happened, dont worry babe, I'll protect my new queen." I smile at him and then lie on chest and his heart beat lullabyes me to sleep. When we wake in the morning its from loud noises and shouting from outside,

"What the hell is going on?" Doug shouts as he hauls the covers from him and walks to the window,

"Can you see anything?" I ask in a quiet voice walking towards him,

"Its the f*****g paps! Why are they here? I dont get it..." He looks at me with a face of rage and sprints across the room and knocks on Danny and Kate's door. He waits and there is no answer, he looks back at me I shrug and walk down stairs,

"Dan? Kate?" I boom throwing a cardigan on,

"In the studio Shan!" A low and soft voice speaks from a room with the door ajar,

"How long yo's two been in here?" They both look at me from the computer chairs,

"...Only just up..." Danny says with a look of gulit on his face and smiles at Kate,

"Your a really bad lier Danny! Kate's ment to be resting! Not bloomin' mixing songs!" I boom and Doug walks in behind me laughing,

"You sound like their mum!"

"Shan, calm it was my idea we just lost track of time. What time _is_ it?" Kate says in a sweet voice, I look out the door to Doug in the kitchen,

"What time is it Doug?"

"Dont know, we were woken up by the bloody paps outside!" Doug shouts back,

"THE WHAT?" Danny booms as he pushes past me standing in the door way,

"Danny mate calm down! Danny stop!" Doug shouts running to him before he gets to the door and blocks it,

"Dougie. Move." He looks back at me, I look away, back to Kate, but she has disapeared.

"Danny! Kate's gone!" I shout to him, he turns fratically and just at that the noise outside grows ten times louder.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**(Danny's pov)**

"DOUGIE MOVE!" I shout at the top of my lungs, the niose outside is getting worse every second. When I open the door I see floods of people shouting and flashes catching my eye every time I blink and in the middle of the floods of people I spot Kate. She looks petrafied and like she's shouting but nothing is being heard, she is being pushed and battered about I'm too far from her to see her face but I can tell she is in pain. I run towards her and as I get two foot away a small man turns round,

"DANNY! DANNY! OVER HERE! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A TOUGH ONE!" the man shouts at me and flashes a camera in my face, I feel the anger spread through my body like venom flowing in my veins. I push the small guy to the ground and smash the camera on the path. Seconds later all the people spring around me,

"OI! OI!" My voice cracks underneath the shouts and flashes, I lose Kate but eventually my eye catches her body. She is lying on the ground, seeing flash backs of the night she was hurt my heart drops and I look back at Doug and Shannon standing at the door, Shannon has tears in her eyes and pushes forward, Dougies arm stops her and I can tell he's angry. He looks me right in the eyes, he says something to Shan then turns back into the house. I shake my head with disapointment,

"HELLO? OI GET LOST YOU STUPID IGNORANT PEOPLE!" I boom and my voice cracks once more, still nothing. Looking back at Kate still motionless in the middle of the road there is a mighty roar from behind me, I turn with a fright and see Doug sitting in my car thumping the horn. Silence.

"Get as far away from my house as possible." The people never moved, the camera's never stopped flashing. Again the anger pulsed through my veins. "NOW!" I yelled and roughly pushed my way closer to Kate, metres away the flash backs appear and tears fill in my eyes, I pick her up as gently as possible and didnt look back at the papparazi. As I walk past Dougie I nod he nods back and the engine let out another roar and the car jolted forward, I hear the gasps and footsteps of the crowd of people. When I pass Shannon at the door I see tears fall down her cheek,

"Phone the ambulance." The tears that were in my eyes now streamed down my cheeks and soaked Kate's clothes. As I place Kate down on the couch I hear Shan on the phone, the tears fall once again. Bruce and Mudd run up to me and sit staring at Kate lying there as I try to find even the faintest pulse in Kate's wrist Doug places his hand on my shoulder,

"Ambulance is on its way" He whispers to me, Mudd whimpers but I harldy notice. Trying to find a heart beat on Kate's neck I feel a slight pulse,

"Doug! Can you feel this?" I pull his arm and place it in the same place where mines just was, Mudd barks a little,

"Yeah!" He smiles at me, I smile back and here the ambulance sirens outside, Bruce starts to bark and there is a knock at the door, I run to it and swing the door open,

"She's in here, I dont know what happened but her pulse is really weak" I announce as a man and a women step into the house,

"What's her name?" the woman asks me when she see's her lying still lifeless on the couch,

"Kate, her names Kate" I say in a soft voice, the man places his hand on her neck,

"Slight pulse, its getting gradually faster"

"Kate? Kate? My name is Joyce, can you open your eyes for me doll?" nothing, she places an oxygen mask over her mouth. The man looks at me and asks me,

"Sorry, my name is David, she has old scratches on her, has she fallen lately?"

"No, eh she was attacked about a month ago she...she just got out of hospital yesterday." I stutter as a tear falls from my eye,

"Right, em, could you tell me the wounds she has or got from the attack?" I look at him with a face of confusion, "Just so I know that its not a new wound" I nod,

"Eh, she broke a rib cage...em...broke her cheek bone, thats why she has a scratch on her cheek where they operated..." I paused as I hear Kate try to speak, I try to continue talking over Joyce asking her what happened and where she was, I wiped my face, "em...her head, yeah her head she fell to the ground and hit it pretty hard but the doctors said she was fine... will she be ok?..." I ask hesitantly, David looks at her and then back at me,

"She is drifting in and out of conscienceness but her pulse is growing so that's good. Nothing serious to report but I think we should get her to the hospital a.s.a.p." Joyce answers she looks up and smiles. They put her on a stretcher and they wheel her out of the room. My heart yet again drops and tears flood down my face.

"Mr are you coming?" Joyce asks me taking my arm and leading me out the door, I nod slightly as the woman leads me in the back of the ambulance, I get the sense of Déjà vu.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**(Dougie's pov)**

Iam standing at the door watching the bright lights fade to black in the distance and turn to Shannon,

"Should we go?"

"I dont know Doug, maybe we should just stay here and let her family and the boys know..." She replies with a tear falling from her blood shot eyes. I gently wipe her cheek and hug her tightly,

"D'ya think Danny will phone her mum and dad?" She asks in a soft voice,

"I dont know, we could do it and then it saves him doing it? He will be just as upset as they are..." I answer, she nods and hands me Kate's phone. I look through her contacts looking for 'mum' or 'dad' but, nothing.

"Hey, Shan?..." I shout walking out of the studio room

"Yeah?" She shouts back from the kitchen,

"She doesnt have any contacts under the name mum and dad?...Do you know their names?" I ask placing the phone on the table, she shakes her head,

"Thinking about it...she hasnt ever spoke about them..." she pauses and looks through her phone. "OH! The name, Kevin jumps out at me...I think thats her brother or something...maybe her friend...I cant think at a time like this!" She shouts, sliding down the wall and slumps on the floor in tears.

"It's ok dinsaur, Kate is gonna be fine, everything is going to be fine ok?" I whisper softly in her ear and hug her tightly again, just as a tear slides down my cheek Danny's phone rings, I dont move and everything goes silent, then his phone rings again. I rise from the floor and reach over the table to get it, a photo of Tom flashes on the screen,

"Tom?"

"Dougie? Oh, I thought I phoned Danny, haha! Sorry dude!" Tom replies,

"No! Tom wait!" I boom just as he is about to hang up,

"Doug you alright?..." he asks in a serious tone, I can hear Shannon weeping in the background and another tear falls,

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's Kate...she's...she's just been taken to hospital again, Danny went with her and left his phone...we dont know what to do" I rub my eyes and take a deep breath,

"Holy shit! What happened? Is she going to be ok?" He shouts down the phone to me,

"The, the papparazi where outside the house, they woke me and Shannon up, so we told Danny, he went absoloutly mental and charged to the door but I stopped him and somehow Kate got outside without anyone noticing and then there was shouting and next thing I know Dan is carrying her in to the house and I'm in the rover trying to get them of the drive..."

"Oh my god! Do you want me and Gi to come over?" He questions, I pause for a moment, look at Shannon still in a heap on the floor,

"Could you? Shan is hyserical..." I answer,

"Right, what about Harry? Have you phoned him?"

"No, you better do it I'l try and calm Shannon down. See you in a bit." We hang up. Calming Shannon down seemed an impossible task but asfter I get her onto the kitchen stools, she wasnt as bad after eventually getting her on the borders of normal Giovanna barges into the house and runs arms open wide to Shannon and me my work crumbled at that point. Tom and Harry stroll in seconds later and hug me.

"Do you think we should all go to see them?..." Harry asks handing Shannon and Gi a glass of water,

"I think we should, moral support and stuff." Shannon says looking at him then to me. I look to the floor and then to Tom.

"Ok, right, we'll take some clothes in for the two of them, Gi you two want to get some pyjamma's and some, clothes and by clothes I mean comfy clothes not dresses. I'll go look for some for Dan." Ten minutes later we all arrive at the hospital.

"Can I help you lot?" asks the reciptionist in an angry tone,

"Em, yeah, can you tell me where Kate is please?" I reply with a slight smile,

"I'm going to need more than a first name boy." She demands,

"Right, eh, Kate..." I pause and look at Tom,

"Smith." he shouts, "Yeah, Kate Smith came in about an hour or something ago..." I continue,

"See wasnt hard?...4th floor, ward 4, room 129."

"Thanks." I say with no emotion. I take Shannons hand and we all head to the lift, then we hunt down ward 4, room 129.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**(Kate's pov)**

Blackness. Turns into lightness, turning into fussyness, turning into a unfocused face, turning into a face of perfection.

"Dee?..." I slur, the face of perfection smiles,

"Kate! Yeah, its me, your ok, your in hospital again...you collapsed and hit your head again, just go easy" Danny says in a soothing voice. I try to sit up and a striking pain crosses over my rib cage

"Ouch!" I yell,

"What did I _**just**_ say?" Danny yells back,

"Sorry, I forgot..." I whisper to myself. Seconds later the doctor knocks on the door, Danny takes my hand and squeezes it a little, I do the same back and the Doctor introduces himself,

"Hi Kate, I'm Doctor Star, you probably dont remember me from the last time you where in here, how are you feeling?"

"I do rememeber you, only a little bit though. Eh...I'm ok, yeah." I answer with an awkward smile,

"Well, the good news is, your fine and you can go home tonight, bad news is the rib cage that you broke last month was on the mend but the way you fell you chipped a couple of them...but nothing majorly bad, the ribs that aren't chipped will be healed in about two maybe three weeks and the others will probably be about a month. Do either of you have any questions?" Doctor Star looks at me I shake my head Danny shakes his head too and then he smiles, then walks out the door. I look at Danny and smile, he smiles and sits on the bed beside me,

"I'm so glad your ok, I really thought I had lost you this time, you gotta stop giving me heart attacks!" He laughs, I laugh back and he kisses me lovingly on the lips. There is another knock at the door. We both look and see Dougie, Shannon, Harry, Tom and Giovanna walk into the room. I grin and tell them all to find a seat and sit down,

"We brought some clothesfor you both. How are you feeling Kate?" Gi asks sweetly handing a duffle bag to Danny, I smile and reply,

"I'm fine, thanks for the clothes but Im getting out tonight! Thank god haha! I couldnt take another hospital meal!" I laugh and everyone smiles,

"So what happened to you? One minute you were in the crowd of them all and the next you werent then you were on the road!" Shannon asks,

"I really dont know, but Doctor Star has just told me that I chipped a couple ribs" I answer, " and neither Danny, any Doctor or any of you can stop me going back to my work." I announce with a smile. Danny laughs and looks at me,

"Bu-"

"Nope, I'm going back tomorrow!" I interupt him,

"Ok then, thats me been told." He laughs. The conversation changed from a couple gigs McFly have in Scotland next month to Bruce and Mudd to Auroura Marvin and Leila and then back to the gigs in Scotland after the conversation had died down, Doctor Star came in,

"Kate, your free to go now, your tests are fine. Do you still have the medication we gave you last time?" He announced, I smiled and nodded,

"Right guys, I'll help her change and we will meet you back at the house for another celebration?" Danny says jumping up from the bed,

"Yeah sure! Cant say no to a free drink!" Harry shouts walking out the door. After getting changed Danny took my hand helped me to the lift when the elevator doors opened and we were standing at the desk signing out there was a sudden bang of the doors

"KATE? KATE IS THAT YOU?"


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**(Danny's pov)**

We both turn in shock of hearing Kate's name. A man and a woman are standing beside us smiling wide, I look at Kate then back to the woman, I then look at the man and then back at Kate. Confussed isnt even the word.

"Oh my god. Why the hell are you's here?" She shouts at them, not smiling, not looking very happy about them being here,

"Who's he?" The man points at me, I open my mouth to speak and Kate tugs at my arm and I stop.

"Kev. Please." She looks at the man, 'Kev' with sour eyes and he looks away,

"Kate, we are your parents, we got home yesterday and had a message from this hospital saying you were in intensive care! But we were on a cruise ship through Egypt so we didnt get it untill yesterday and then rushed here. Are you ok? What happened? Where are you going now?" The woman who I now know as Kate's mother asks in an anxious tone,

"Karly, calm down I got out of the hospital yesterday, but had a bit of a tumble this morning." Kate's face is still emotionless but I look at 'Karly' and her jaw is on the floor,

"I'm fine though, I was just signing out there...and if you dont mind we are gonna go home now, its been a long day." Kate takes my hand and pulls me to the door. I stop her at the door,

"Kate, stop." I gently tug at her arm and she haults to a stop, I turn around and walk back to them, still with Kate's hand in mine, she squeezes it tightly.

"Kate was attacked by my stalker, she broke her cheek bo-."

"Your what?" The man, 'Kev' intupts me jolting forward at me, this time, the woman 'Karly' tugged at his arm and he stopped,

"My stalker. She is in a mental hospital, she's been charged, Kate broke her cheek bone, a rib cage and had alot of cuts and bruises and then this morning Kate was bombarded with papparazi and she just kinda collapsed, she chipped a couple of her half healed ribs but she is going to be fine." I look at her and nod a little,

"Right, one question though who the heck are you?" the woman 'Karly' asks in a confused tone,

"Danny Jones, Kate's boyfriend." I answer with a slight smile, she mimics the smile,

"Right, ok, well I'm Karly, Kate's mother and this is Kevin her father..." I reach out my hand to shake Kevin's, he just stares at me with the look of evil in his eyes, I retract my hand and I feel his eyes looking at me,

"And what do you do Mr. Jones?" he asks with the same sour eyes as Kate had done moments before,

"I'm in a band." I reply awkwardly he does this sort of snort laugh thing and looks at Karly,

"Did you hear that Karls?" he copies my Bolton accent "he's in a band!" He laughs, "what's this _**band**_ called?" he questions, again just as I am about to speak Kate tugs my arm and whispers, 'can we just leave already?' I ignore her and continue,

"McFly, have you heard of us?" I ask getting angry at his ignorance,

"Haha! McFly! No son, I cant say I have heard of you! Can you believe it Karls? Our daughter is going out with a _**band member**_!" He laughs, Karly is just staring at me then she gasps,

"Danny Jones! From McFly! I know who you are! You sang on Hollyoaks! I have to say that song was good. It's lovely meeting you." She smiles shaking my hand excitingly,

"Karly!" Kevin booms, she flinches and drops my hand immediatly,

"Ok, Bye then." Kate pulls me from them and we walk out the hospital doors. Kate stops mid stride and turns around,

"What?" I ask, she ignores me, drops my hand and I turn around,

"Kate, deary, have you heard from ?" Karly asks in a soft voice,

"Yes, as a matter of fact he vistited me in hospital about four days ago. Why?" She demands,

"Oh, It's just, well I've missed you two...tell him I asked for him will you?" Kate nods and then she pulls me away firmly. We hail down a taxi and it takes us back to the house.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

**(still Danny's pov)**

Just as we walk up the drive I stop,

"Kate?" I turn to her,

"Yeah?" She smiles her perfect smile,

"I was with you everyday and night when you where in the hospital when did this 'Kevin Junior' vist you? And by the way, who the hell is he?" I ask with a confused face,

"...eh...he's my brother...look Dee dont freak out, I didnt tell you about him because, we have only just stopped arguing...one day you texted me saying you had a meeting so I phoned him, told him what happened and he came...please dont be mad..." I was speechless, I stood there in silence trying to take everything in, "Danny, please say something..."

"Eh...dont worry Kay, I'm not mad! A bit shocked yeah...does he live in Scotland too?"

"No, a year after I left he left too, he's two years older than me so he had left the house by the time I left. He got a job here and when he found out I was here he tracked me down...we had some unfinished arguments about why I left and how I could hurt mum and dad like that but he understands me now and we are better than before."

"Right, this is alot to take in...I'm just gonna tell the boys that you're are too tired...c'mon, I've missed not having my own cuddly Kate lying beside me." I smile take her hand and walk into the house.

"Go upstairs I'll be up in five" I whisper in her ear, she slips away and I walk towards the noise into the living room,

"Hey! Where you been?" Giovanna shouts,

"Sorry guys trouble with the paper work! Kate's shattered and she's away to bed, *_**fake**_yawn* I dont think I'll be far behind her, can we celebrate tomorrow night instead?" I ask enthusiasticly,

"Yeah sure!" Tom half shouts half whispers, they all get up from the couch and floor and head out the door. I double check all the doors and windows are locked, I get over paranoid after the whole 'Frankie Thomson' situation and then head up the stairs. When I walk in the room I find Kate fast asleep, in her clothes and not even under the convers, I gently shake her and wake her up,

"Babe...your still in your clothes..."I laugh and she sits up,

"Ah right.'' she mumbles, and she changes into one of my t-shirts, I take off my trousers and top and lie in bed with my boxers on like I normally would. She turns to me,

"Danny?" she whispers softly,

"Yes?" I whisper softly back,

"Do you still...love me?..."

"Your joking right?" I reply quickly, "of course I still love you Kate! Why would you even need to ask me that?" I kiss her again and again,

"Just, after all thats happened and then me not telling you about Kevin and then Kev trying to be the dad he never was at the hospital...you swear your not mad about it all?" I see a tear fall down her cheek,

"I swear to you I'm not mad about anything. Get some rest babe." I whisper as I wipe the tear and kiss the cut on her cheek gently,

"I love you Kate Smith." I whisper again, placing my arm around her waist.

"I love you Danny Jones." she replies placing her hand ontop of mine.

I wake from a knock at the door, Kate is still sleeping soundly so I sneak out the room and make my way to the door.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

**(Kate's pov)**

I wake from a dream to raised voices down stairs. Me being noisy I creep to the top of the stairs and hear Danny talking to someone at the door, after I got to the bottom, the raised voices seemed to turn into a whisper. I could pick some bits out,

"Dude, I just want to know if she's ok?" The voice was familier but I couldnt hear them proparly

"Yes. She is fine, how did you find out she lived here?..." Danny questions, there was silence and then the familer voice spoke a little louder,

"She told me! Is she in? Can I speak to her?" When the voice spoke, my heart skipped. It's Kevin Junior. I jump up from sitting on the bottom stair and casally walk to the door,

"Who is it Dee?" Trying to sound as if I hadnt listened to their conversation,

"Kate! Its Kevin!" The voice booms, I get to the door and smile,

"Kevin! What are you doing here?" I ask kind of pushing Danny out the way and hugging him,

"I saw photo's of you in the newspaper on the way to work and I wanted to make sure you were alright." He smiles,

"Oh god. Do I look alright in them?" Danny and Kevin both laugh,

"Oh eh, Kevin, this is Danny, Danny this is Kevin." I introduce them,

"Sorry mate. I didnt know you were her brother, just get a bit protective after the whole," Danny makes a weird hand gesture and reaches out his hand, Kevin does the same and he smiles,

"Come in, Kevin!" I say pulling his arm in the door, "Want a cup of coffee?"

"No, it's fine, I've actually got to get to work...When are you to go back in to yours?" He asks sitting on the stool beside Danny at the table in the kitchen,

"I'm going back in today," I reply with a smile,

"Your what?" He booms,

"Mate, I wouldnt go there if I was you..." Danny mumbles to his new friend,

"Thank you." I smile at him, " Listen to him Kevin, I'm not going to change my mind." I sip my coffee and turn my phone on,

"Ah! I better get ready I dont want to be late on my first day!" I boom. As I walk past the boys at the table I hug Kevin, "What are you doing at lunch?"

"Eating my lunch I'm guessing, why?" He asks,

"Right well, come back here and we can eat together, have a little catch up sound good?" I smile,

"Yeah, sure!" He replies with a smile,

"Thanks for the invite but I have to go to Tom's then we have a meeting with Fletch so I cant make it." Danny announces,

"Haha, sorry Dee!" I kiss him on the cheek,

"Oh, Karly was asking for you..." I say with no expression, Kevin looks down at the table the back at me,

"I really wish you would call them mum and dad Kate...When did you see her?" he asks,

"Yesterday at the hospital, I was recovering from a near death expierience and they were in Eygpt without a care in the world." My voice turns into a shout.

"Ok, ok, I'll phone her later."

**(KEVIN'S POV)**

"Wait, Tom who?" I ask looking at Danny, "Sorry, I know a Tom and the Tom I know also knows a 'Fletch'..."

"Tom Fletcher, he's one of my best friends." Danny smiles,

"Yeah! That's him! We met when I first moved here about 4 years ago, small world! How do you know him?" Just as Danny is about to speak, "Danny Jones! Your in the band with him eh?" I boom,

"Haha, yup thats me." Danny laughs, "Look, I dont meant to be rude, but I have to go get ready too, so, em..." He scratches his ear,

"Oh, yeah, Im gonna be late for work anyway, its totally fine, mate! Was nice meeting you!" I say with a smile climbing off the stool

"Where do you work?" He asks,

"Oh, I work at the rival radio station from Kate's, weird I know, haha, well best be off." I shake his hand and walk out the door, and jump into my car then head down the drive to London FM.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

**(Kate's pov)**

When I walk into the reciption at Capital1, everyone is shocked to see me. I get to the 2nd floor, I walk into the recording booth and Sam, my show partner looks at me,

"What are you doing here missy?" He booms, I laugh and put the headphones on,

"Cant bare to be away from you one more day Sammy!" He laughs back and the track playing finishes,

"Well, everyone, we have an unscheduled vistor today, Kate's back! wooo yeahh!" He laughs again,

"It's true I'm back! And since I'm in an extremly good mood, call us up and give me a song to play! I'll start of with a song that I love, Bruce Springsteen My hometown, get calling everyone, usual number!" Sam takes of his headphones and walks round the desk to me, he opens his arms wide and smiles,

"Well, come here then! You're needing some Sammy lovin'!" He laughs, I stand up and hug him,

"How you feeling?"

"Good, yeah! How was working with Monkey Murray?" I laugh and we bot sit down again,

"Oh. It was terrible! I hated every minute of it! No one can beat my Kate haha" We laugh and I take a call,

"Hello, your on air with Kate and Sam!"

"Hi, I was phoning about the songs?" A strangly familer voice speaks,

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." I say

"Kate? It's Shannon! You know my favourite McFly song, put that on! haha!" She laughs, I smile

"I thought it was you! Right ok! Bye!" She hangs up. My hometown finishes,

"Great song isnt it? Now this one is for Shannon, Transylvania by McFly." Looking at the clock on the computer screen I see its lunch, I phone Kevin but it goes straight to his answer machine

"Kevin? Hey it's Kate, listen I'm really sorry but I've got alot of work to catch up on, can we reschedule? Text me later. Bye."

My shift ended at half one, the boss had piles and piles of paperwork on my desk. I sit down on the chair and sigh deep, next on the rescheduling list was Danny.

**(Danny's pov)**

My phone starts to ring, the radio mutes itself and the call comes through the speakers,

"Hello?"

"Dee, its Kate, where are you?" Kate's voice sounds nervous,

"I'm in the car on the way home, are you ok?" I ask,

"Yeah, I'm fine but Frank has piled my desk sky high so I wont be home till late sorry babe"

"Oh, ok, its cool, I havent seen Vicky in a while, I'll pop round to see her." I lied. I had seen her just minutes before. I smile, even though she cant see,

"Right, ok, I'm really sorry Dan! I better go" she half whispers

"It's fine honest! Right, love you." I smile again

"Love you too! Bye" We hang up and the radio streams through the speakers again. When I reach the house I see two cars outside. I hop out the rover and reach into the boot, grabbing my things and jogging into the house,

"Tom?" I shout from the door placing my stuff on the table,

"In the living room!" He shouts back,

"Wow, the place looks amazing! She is gonna freak when she see's it! Thanks for doing this guys! I cant wait to see her face..."


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

**(Kate's pov)**

Looking at the time again on my computer screen, '22:27' I sigh deeply and look around the office. No-one apart from the late night/early morning presenter, June in the booth. I give up with the paper work. Pushing the heavy door of the booth open I smile at her,

"Thats me away June! See you later." She smiles back and waves, I leave the building and get into my little fiat 500. I connect my phone to the car bluetooth and phone Danny once again,

"Hey, thats me just leaving, I'll be home in five, do we need anything?" I ask sweetly,

"Nope, just your body next to mine is enough. See you soon" We hang up and I smile. Like I had estimated I was home within five minutes, I park up the drive, kill the engine, grab my bag and phone then head into the door, I pull down the handle and push. It's locked...It's not normally locked, I rummage in my bag and pull out my keys. I fiddle about and it unlocks, when I open the door wide There is a path of candles wit red petals making its way into the living room,

"Danny? Whats going on?" I ask in confusion, there was no reply, I enter the house, dump my bag on the floor shut the door behind me and follow the candle lit path. I reach the living room and see the room with no furniture just lit candles and red petals and standing in the middle of it all, is Danny he grins at me, I grin back,

"What's all this for?" I ask walking to him,

"All of this, is for you..." He says with a grin, I kiss him, pushes me away slightly and gets down on one knee on the floor,

"Holy shit! Danny!" I scream,

"Kate, I have wanted to ask you this since day we met." He smiles again, and I start to cry tears of joy.

"Kate Smith, I love you more than anything in this universe, will you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?" He opens the little Tiffany box in his hand to show a gorgeous diamond ring, I drop to the floor and hug him as tightly as possible shouting 'YES! YES YES!' The tears are sliding down my face.

**(Danny's pov)**

I wipe the tears dropping from her eyes and kiss her passionitly, and place the ring on her finger, I grin at her,

"I love you!" She shouts at me pulling me up and hugging me again, we kiss again and again then I retract,

"Guys! You can come in now!" She turns around at look at the living room door seeing Dougie, Shannon, Harry, Tom and Giovanna standing there smiling,

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She screams at the top of her lungs and runs to them all,

"It was so hard keeping it a secret!" Shouts Shannon, they both laugh and hug each other, Tom, Harry and Doug smile at me, I smile back. In the morning me and Kate were in bed, she was lying on my chest gazing at her ring,

"So, do you like the ring then?" I ask playing with her hair,

"Yes, I love it. Just about as much as you Jones." She smiles and kisses me.

"Good, I'm glad, mum helped me pick it" I tell her with a smile,

"Well, Kathy has good taste." She smiles, "Y'know, I havent proparly met Kathy yet, I mean I was in hospital when we met, maybe we should invite your family, and Kevin up for dinner tonight?" She sits up and looks at me with her big brown eyes, "Will they be up for that?"

"Yeah, course, what about the rest of your family though Kate, I mean, you gotta invite them too, you cant hate them forever babe." I say kissing her cheek. She looks away and gets up from the bed,

"I'm going for a shower." She says,

"Want me to come with you?" I wink

"No." She replies in a firm tone.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

**(Kate's pov)**

'Why is he so set on having them at the wedding?' I think to myself whilst I wash my hair.

"Kate? You alright?" asks Danny standing outside the bathroom door,

"Yeah, yeah, why d'you ask?" I reply,

"You just seem a little angry thats all..." I wrap the towel around my head and then another around my body and open the door, Danny steps back a little,

"I am angry Dan. I dont want them to come to the wedding, alright? My parents, my desicion ok?" I shout a little, he looks at me,

"Dont look at me like that." I shout at him,

"Like what?" He booms back,

"Like that! Your looking at me as if you just found out I was cheating or something!" I yell, throwing joggys and a top on,

"I just dont get why you dont want them there! I mean I get why you dont want your dad there, but your mum is nice! Just please explain it to me" he shouts back,

"I'm not having this arguement with you Dan." I boom as I push past him and storm to the door grabbing my keys on the way past,

"Where are you going?" He yells,

"Out." I reply and slam the door behind me. I sit in my car then burst out crying. I sit with my hands on the wheel and my head on my hands, balling my eyes out thinking 'this is stupid, why cant they come? They are my mum and dad' there was a knock on the window, I turn and look, its Danny, he opens the door and crouches to below me and places his hand on my leg,

"I'm sorry I lost it at you Dee..." I whisper putting my hand on top of his,

"I'm sorry too, ifyou dont want your mum and dad there, then thats your choice, but just think about it, if you dont invite them, you might regret it later." He kisses my hand, pulls me out the car and hugs me tightly,

"I love you Mr. Jones" I whisper into his ear,

"I love you too, soon-to-be Mrs. Jones" I smile at the tought of being Mrs. Jones. We walk hand in hand back into the house.

"I'll go phone mum about tonight, are you going to phone Kevin, Jr and ask him to invite Kevin and Karly?..." He asks kissing my neck,

"Yeah, but I'm gonna see if he wants to meet me instead, didnt get to meet him for lunch yesterday, want to tag along?" I ask smiling,

"Sure yeah. We can tell him together." He smiles back. At 12 o'clock Me and Danny walk to Starbucks ten minutes away to meet Kevin. I see Kevin, drop Danny's hand and hug him and then we sit at the back of the shop after ordering our coffee's,

"You gonna tell him or shall I?" Danny smiles poking my arm gently,

"What are you's talking about? What's wrong?" Kevin asks frantically,

"Calm, Kevin! It's good news!...We're getting married!" I smile reaching out my left hand showing the ring, he smiles and hugs me then kisses my cheek,

"Congradulations Kate! and you too Danny," He shakes Danny's hand and they both smile,

"So, are you inviting mum and dad?..." Kevin asks shyly, Danny looks at me, I look to the floor and pause,

"I have thought about it...and I've decsided..." I look up and them both staring at me, then continue, "yeah, they can come." I smile, the two of them smile back and Danny invites him to dinner tonight at the house to meet his family, he says yes,

"Invite Karly and Kev for me" I say sipping my coffee,

"No, you can do it yourself, here, that's _**mum's**_ phone number, they booked a hotel next to the LondonFM building for a couple days." He hands me a napkin with a number on it,

"Fine, I'll do it..."


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

**(Still Kate's pov)**

'Here goes nothing...' I grunt to myself typing in the number on the napkin into my phone, 1 ring, 2 rings, 3 rings,

"Hello?" Karly answers,

"Hi, its Kate, Kevin Junior gave me your number"

"Oh! Kate! How are you feeling?" She asks lovingly,

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, listen the reason Im phoning, eh, I was wondering if you wanted to come round for dinner tonight? To meet Danny's family and we have some news?" I stop and wait for a reply, there was a moment of slience, I scratch my head in embarasment and Danny smiles a little,

"Yeah, sure we would love to!" She booms down the phone, I smile,

"Great, em, Kevin know where we stay so you can come with him at about half 6?"

"Yeah ok! I'll see you then! Bye!" She hangs up, I look to Danny who is watching t.v in the living room,

"They are coming." I smile slightly,

"See that wasnt so hard was it?" He smiles standing up and hugging me,

"What you gonna cook?" He laughs,

"What you laughing for? My cooking isnt that bad!" I slap his arm playfully, He grins and then laughs,

"Your joking right? You have cooked once for me and lets just say it didnt stay in my stomach for long Kay!" He laughs, I punch him this time

"Ok, ouch! I'm just being honest!" I walk away from him pretending to be in a huff,

"Fine then. I'll remember that the next time you ask me to make you something, Jones." I turn around and laugh,

"Nah, I was gonna phone a chinese and say our oven broke, hahaha!" He laughs back, runs to me and lifts me up. I scream with a fright and laugh.

Later that night, after our dinner,

"Hey, guys..." I pause and everyone looks at me, I smile and look at Danny, he takes my hand and I continue, "the real reason we invited you is, that, me and Danny got engadged last night..." I smile and look at Kev, his face is sour and he is staring right at Danny with eyes like death,

"Oh! That's wonderful! Congradulations Kate!" Karly shouts standing up, I do the same and she hugs me, she turns and hits Kevin's arm he pulls his eyes off of Danny and smiles at me, Kathy runs round the table and hugs me with a massive grin,

"Do you like the ring?" She asks grabbing my left hand,

"Yeah, its gorgeous! You have good taste!" I laugh, she smiles and laughs back,

"This one over here *pushing Danny's head gently* was going to get you the other one, that he chose...lets just say it wasnt the nicest of all!" She laughs again.

"Dad? What do you think?" I ask nicely trying to stop his eyes melting into Danny's face, he grunts and contiues staring at him,

"Kevin! Just stop! Stop ok? Danny is Danny, I love him and we are getting married ok? Get over it or you aren't coming to the wedding simple as that." I boom at the top of lungs walking out the living room where the dining table was. I walk up the stairs to the bedroom and slam the door. Minutes later there was a knock on the door,

"Im not going back down there D-" I shout opening the door...


	29. Chapter 29

_***IM GOING TO START CALLING KEVIN JUNIOR, FROM NOW ON***_

**CHAPTER 29**

**(still Kate's pov)**

"What?" I ask seeing that it wasnt Danny, it was Kevin.

"What do you want?" I yell, he is just staring at me like he was doing to Danny, a moment goes past and he throws his hand around my neck. He pushes harder and forces me to walk to the chair in the corner of the room and he shouts the room quietly with his free hand. he throws me onto the chair and releases my neck, I whimper and pant rubbing my neck and make a run for the door,

"DANNY! HELP!" I boom as loud as I can. Kevin pulls my ankle and I fall to the floor with a loud thump and screaming at the pain piercing through my lungs and ribs, he covers my mouth with his hand. I wriggle about in pain and try to free myself from his tight grib around my mouth and wrist, I hear Danny running up the stairs and shouting,

"Kate?" In a panic strucken way, I moan out from behind Kevin's hand and he releases my wrist and punches me in the rib, again I scream out in pain,

"Shut up." He sprays at me, I do as he says,

"Why are you marrying that idoit?" He whispers into my ear, I shake my head and a tear falls down my cheek, the door swings open and Danny appears in the door way,

"What the f**k do you think you are doing?" He shouts, Kevin releases his hand from around my mouth, I scream out again and crawl to the door where Danny is, he drops to the floor,

**(Danny's pov)**

"My ribs!" She screams with tears streaming down her face, I look up at Kevin standing right infront of me, I rise from Kate's side and he pushes me,

"You did this." He announces,

"What? No I didnt I saw you!" I yell out,

"It was your fault. It was you." He repeats, I push him and he punches me right in the face. It felt like walking into a brick wall. As I fall I hear and Kathy screaming and shouting, then everything falls to blackness...

**(Kate's pov)**

"DANNY! NO!" I yell and try so hard to pull myself from the ground, fortunitly was trying to restrane him. Danny was just lying there still in silence with blood dripping onto the floor, Kathy screams and runs to him from the top of the stairs, she lunges at Kevin ut manages to push him into the spare room, she bangs, kicks and screams at the door.

"I'm calling the police." sounds a little voice from the corner of the landing,

"Damn right you are! How can you not know your own husband was a bloody abuser?" Shouts Kathy staring at Karly whilst trying to wake Danny up, nothing. Karly says nothing and walks down the stairs,

"How is he Kathy?..." I ask wiping some of the blood off of his cheek,

"It doesnt look good Kay...have you got a house phone up here?" She asks standing from Danny's motion-less body, I nod and point to the bedroom where this all started. I hear her on the phone,

"Hi, em, my son has been punched but he is blooding allot and isnt waking up..." She tells the person on the recieving end of the call, she tells then the address of the house and hangs up.

"They are coming, for both of you so, just hang in there Kate, everything is going to be ok." Kathy reasures me. I smile faintly and lie on the floor, soaked in Danny's blood and reach for his hand. Tears fall from my cheeks once again and I squeeze his hand, there is nothing for a second then he squeezes so gently I only just feel it, his eyes are still shut but I smile knowing he knows I am with him. Then, my world turns to black.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 31**

**(Danny's pov)**

I open my eyes to a blinding light and my eyes focus.

"Danny!" yells Kate at the side of me, I turn and see her smiling at me, I smile back and then look at mum at the other side of me, she's crying. I laugh a little and take her hand then look back at Kate,

"Are you ok? What did the doctors say?" I ask her, she smiles and laughs,

"I am fine, he broke my ribs again, more importantly, how are you?" She sits beside me in the bed,

"I am fine, but why's my eye mega sore?" I ask again, I try to pull away and feel it, she squeezes it and looks to mum,

"Kay? What is it? You's are freaking me out! What's wrong with my eye?" I yell, pulling my hands away from theirs and feel my eye.

"AH! How did this happen? Last thing I remember is you telling everyone about the engagement..." Tears fall from each of their eyes,

"Kevin, had came into our room and was attacking me, when you came in and saved me, then he turned on you...and punched you..." Kate tells me,

"No! I wouldnt be here if it was _**just a punch**_! Mum? Tell me the truth."

"Kate's not lying! He did punch you, put his ring caught your eye and pulled your skin, you had to have surgery thats why ts so swollen..." She cries.

"Right...sorry babe..." I reach for Kate's hand. Just at that moment pushes open the door,

"Might have known you were here Kate!" He smiles, "How you feeling? Looks sore" He asks,

"Yeah, its as sore as it looks, thanks haha!" I laugh and try to ease the tension,  
>"Listen, Kate, the doctor wants to see you" He says poking her gently in the arm, she nods and kisses me,<p>

"I love you Kate." I shout as the door closes shut." She smiles as she passes the window.

"Mum?" I say after a minute of silence,

"Yeah?" she replies,

"Can I see my eye?"

"You can, if really want..." she takes a compact mirror from her bag, "just remember the stiches are'nt going to leave a scar, the swelling will die off and you'l be fine after a couple weeks" she hands me the mirror closed. I look at her, take a deep breath and open it.

"Holy shit!" I gasp at the shock of it, "What the hell am I going to do if the paps see this?" I boom _"Oh, Danny, what happened to your eye? Yeah, my finance's father punched me!"_ I say giving her the mirror back,

"I'm sure you, Fletch and the boys can come up with something," she whispers a little.

A couple of days later both me and Kate got out. The swelling on my eye was allot better than before but the bruise and the stitches were on the way to disapearing. Tom opened the door to Kate's room and chucked a hat at me,

"Pull it down over your face incase the paps get a photo. Harry's idea. Thought it was better than a blanket anyway." He says taking one of Kate's bags that was on the bed,

"Was there anybody following you?" Ask's Kate walking towards him and taking the bag from him,

"Dont think so, but you can never know" He replies taking the ag back, Kate grunts and reaches for my bag, I grab it before she gets to it.

"Fine, whatever. You ready?" I nod, take the handshe is offering me and we walk out the door. The exit is in sight.

"The car is just out the front I parked as close as I could, ready?" Tom added. We both nodded, I pulled the hat right down on my face and walked out the door, being greeted by a flash and then a mob of people crowded us.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

**(Danny's pov)**

I open my eyes to a blinding light and my eyes focus.

"Danny!" yells Kate at the side of me, I turn and see her smiling at me, I smile back and then look at mum at the other side of me, she's crying. I laugh a little and take her hand then look back at Kate,

"Are you ok? What did the doctors say?" I ask her, she smiles and laughs,

"I am fine, he broke my ribs again, more importantly, how are you?" She sits beside me in the bed,

"I am fine, but why's my eye mega sore?" I ask again, I try to pull away and feel it, she squeezes it and looks to mum,

"Kay? What is it? You's are freaking me out! What's wrong with my eye?" I yell, pulling my hands away from theirs and feel my eye.

"AH! How did this happen? Last thing I remember is you telling everyone about the engagement..." Tears fall from each of their eyes,

"Kevin, had came into our room and was attacking me, when you came in and saved me, then he turned on you...and punched you..." Kate tells me,

"No! I wouldnt be here if it was _**just a punch**_! Mum? Tell me the truth."

"Kate's not lying! He did punch you, put his ring caught your eye and pulled your skin, you had to have surgery thats why ts so swollen..." She cries.

"Right...sorry babe..." I reach for Kate's hand. Just at that moment pushes open the door,

"Might have known you were here Kate!" He smiles, "How you feeling? Looks sore" He asks,

"Yeah, its as sore as it looks, thanks haha!" I laugh and try to ease the tension,  
>"Listen, Kate, the doctor wants to see you" He says poking her gently in the arm, she nods and kisses me,<p>

"I love you Kate." I shout as the door closes shut." She smiles as she passes the window.

"Mum?" I say after a minute of silence,

"Yeah?" she replies,

"Can I see my eye?"

"You can, if really want..." she takes a compact mirror from her bag, "just remember the stiches are'nt going to leave a scar, the swelling will die off and you'l be fine after a couple weeks" she hands me the mirror closed. I look at her, take a deep breath and open it.

"Holy shit!" I gasp at the shock of it, "What the hell am I going to do if the paps see this?" I boom _"Oh, Danny, what happened to your eye? Yeah, my finance's father punched me!"_ I say giving her the mirror back,

"I'm sure you, Fletch and the boys can come up with something," she whispers a little.

A couple of days later both me and Kate got out. The swelling on my eye was allot better than before but the bruise and the stitches were on the way to disapearing. Tom opened the door to Kate's room and chucked a hat at me,

"Pull it down over your face incase the paps get a photo. Harry's idea. Thought it was better than a blanket anyway." He says taking one of Kate's bags that was on the bed,

"Was there anybody following you?" Ask's Kate walking towards him and taking the bag from him,

"Dont think so, but you can never know" He replies taking the ag back, Kate grunts and reaches for my bag, I grab it before she gets to it.

"Fine, whatever. You ready?" I nod, take the handshe is offering me and we walk out the door. The exit is in sight.

"The car is just out the front I parked as close as I could, ready?" Tom added. We both nodded, I pulled the hat right down on my face and walked out the door, being greeted by a flash and then a mob of people crowded us.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

**(Kate's pov)**

There is pushing and shoving, flashes and shouting, tugging and pulling at my clothes and hair. Tom unlocks the car and we both jump into the back seats.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID NO ONE WAS FOLLOWING YOU?" I boom at Tom as he peep's the car horn for the paparrazi to get out the way and throwing his foot to the floor,

"There wasnt! I swear!" Tom yells back, "D'you think anybody saw your eye Danny?" He asks, I look at him,

"Dont think so!" He smiles, I breath a sigh of relief and kiss him,

"Right, you two, atleast wait till you get to the house!" Tom laughs, we laugh and I look out the back window, nothing. We turn into the drive,

"Put your hat back on Dee" He looks at me strangly, "just incase..." He nods and pulls it down again, the car stops, I open the door and slide out, trying not to hurt myself. Tom and Danny take the bag off of me again and I open the door. I walk in and shut all the blinds and curtins,

"Right, we are good, you can take your hat off now!" I shout down to him. I run down the stairs and into the kitchen where they both were,

"Look, Tom, I'm sorry about all this..." Danny says sitting on the stool and throwing the hat on the table,

"What are you sorry for? Not like you got punched in the face on purpose!" Tom laughs back, I wrap my arm around Danny and look at his eye, it's only half open because of the swelling, the bruise keeps changing colours everytime I look at it, but I guess that's a good thing and the stitches are just about to disappear.

"Oh, god!" Danny shouted interupting Tom mid sentence,

"What?" I ask soothingly,

"The gigs! This aint gonna be healed in time! What are we going to do?" He yells, jumping up from the stool and pacing back and forth,

"Dude, calm down! I'm sure it wont be as bad by then! they arent untill november its only March! If its still bruised by then, your gonna have to put make-up over it" Tom replies stopping him pacing and shaking him as he talks,

"Right, right, ok" Danny says sitting back down on the stool.

The day of the gigs in Scotland had arrived. Danny's eye was basically healed but the odd light yellow colour around where the stitches where so I put foundation over it and we left the hotel close to the venue. I keep feeling cramps across my stomach, but think nothing of it. Sound check for the boys. Gossip in the room for the girls.

"Heard anything about Kevin?" Asks Shannon handing me a bottle of water,

"Yeah, the court case is next week or something, I havent told Danny incase he goes mental again..." I replied, the pain from my stomach were getting gradually worse and any time I got the cramps, I would get dizzy and short of breath. The boys came back and before we knew it the show was minutes away.

"I'll be waiting in the wings Dee!" I shout as he runs to the stage, he turns and smiles, the pain strikes again, making me fall to the floor,

"Oh my god! Are you ok Kate?" Giovanna shouts bending down to help me,

"Yeah, I think I just had a bit too much in catering haha!" I laugh as she pulls me back up to my feet. A few hours or so passes and I groan in pain as my stomach pulses the pain.

**22:34**

"Are you sure your alright Kay?" Asks Shannon and Gi hands me a bottle of water,

"Yeah, well no actually, I have had these pains in my stomach since we, left the hotel this morning, they are getting worse, and I keep getting dizzy and, short of breath" I say taking sips of the water,

"Are they getting longer?" Gi asks,

"Yeah, have you had it before?" I reply, breathing slowly,

"Kate? Are you pregnant?..."


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

**(still Kate's pov)**

"What? I dont think so Gi!" I laugh at the outragous comment,

"Are you sure? It sounds like your getting contractions..." she replies,

"But...I cant be! I havent even got a bump!" I scream out,

"Hold on, I'l got see if there is a medic somewhere" She stands from the chair and runs out the door. The pain increases and I wince and hug my stomach, minutes later Giovanna runs back through the door closely followed by a female medic,

**21:36**

"Hi, Kate is it?" I nod, "My, name is Sharon, whats wrong?" she asks in a sweet voice, I try to talk but I get another pain shouting through my stomach again,

"She keeps getting pains in her stomach, they are getting longer and they are making her dizzy and short of breath" Shannon tells Sharon,

"Is there any chance your pregnant Kate?" Sharon asks, I look up at her,

"Maybe? Iam late this month, but only a couple days..." I reply,

"Have you gained much weight the past few months?" she asks,,

"A little..."

"I'm 90% sure your pregnant Kate. Is it ok if we get you to the hospital?" she asks in a serious tone,

"No, If I am pregnant, Im not leaving without Danny." I reply firmly,

"Right, when does the concert finish?" Sharon asks, the pain strikes again,

"Couple minutes maybe...but they will do an oncoure" Replies Gi,

"I'm sorry to say this, but you wont be ale to make it in time if you wait on him..." Sharon tells me,

"Then, Im not, going" I say squeezing my hands,

"Shan, go to the wing and tell him when he gets of stage!" Shouts Gi taking my hand,

"Ok" Shan replies running out the door,

"Ok, Kate, can you stand up for me please? Just slow and stready ok?" Sharon takes my other hand and I get to my feet.

"Aggg," the pain hits again, " I have either, just peed myself, or my water broke,"

"Its your water breaking, your defenitly pregnant now we better go and fast." Sharon says as Gi lifts my bag and Danny's phone, just as we were walking out the back door to the car Danny shouts from the end of the corridor,

**21:40**

"KATE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I try to turn and look back but Sharon and Gi just keep walking to the car, Gi opens the door and sits me in the back, Danny comes in the other door all sweaty,

"Babe?" I look at him and close my eyes tightly as the pain hits, "Im pregnant Danny!" without another word the driver floors it and races to the hospital,

"Your what?" Danny replies,

"Pregnant! I know, big, shock, now you, know how I, feel!" I breath again,

"But?...How?" I grab his hand and squeeze through the pain,

"Ow! That hurts!" I glare at him, "right, right, yeah, sorry" He smiles, the driver stops and Danny jumps out the side and runs to help me out.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

**(Danny's pov)**

**21:58**

"Hi, I need help, she's in labour" I shout to the receptionist,

"Ok, wait, Jim! Get a wheelchair!" she replies and seconds later a man with a wheelchair comes around the corner,

"Here you are" He smiles at Kate,

"AHHHHHH!" she screams and falls onto the chair. I take the handles and push her to where the woman told me to go.

"It's alright Kate, your going to be fine, keep eh...breathing through it...?" I say pushing her to the labour ward,

**22:01**

I walk out the hospital room and into the waiting area to find four sweaty guys, Giovanna and Shannon,

"Well?" Shouts Harry, I stand there mouth open and I stratch,

"I'm a dad..." I say, grabbing hold of the wall frame, they all cheer and Harry hugs me,

"Well done mate!" I smile a little and fall onto him. I had fainted...

"Danny? Danny?" Shouts Doug slappingmy face trying to get me awake,

"Dude, you fainted! Hahaha!" He laughs in my face, I sit up

"So? Can we see the little one?" Shouts Tom,

"Em, yeah, she's in 28, but she might be sleeping..." I reply standing up and sitting on a chair,

"Are you not coming?" Asks Harry,

"What?" I reply drifting in and out of gazes,

"Are you not coming? To see the baby and Kate?...You look spaced out mate!" He laughs and puts his arm around me and pulling me up. We walk into the room to see, Kate holding the baby, Giovanna and Shannon gazing at it and playing with the babys tuffs of hair, Doug and Tom look to me and Harry,

"You alright Dan? haha!" Asks Doug, as Harry sets me down onto the chair next to the bed,

"Yeah, yeah, just a bit shocked..." Kate laughs,

"Your shocked? How do you think I feel? I was only told I was pregnant an hour ago! Now I have a daughter!" She laughs, 'aww's' fill the room and I sit next to her in the bed, she looks me in the eyes,

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" She smiles and a little tear runs down her cheek, I nod and she hands methe little girl wrapped up in fuzzy blankets. I grin and stand up from the bed,

"I'm a daddy!" I shout, a tear slides down my face and I gently rub my finger over her tiny hands, she grabs my finger. More 'aww's fill the air,

"So, whats baby Jones called?" Asks Shannon, with tears in her eyes, I look at Kate, she smiles and nods, I smile back and look at my daughter,

"Everyone, meet little Demi"


End file.
